Aimer les rousses: est ce héréditaire?
by Coweti
Summary: FIC TERMINEE Ginny a quitté Poudlard, Voldemort est vaincu et le survivant est définitivement sorti de sa vie...ou presque...Il y a eu un James et Lily, y auratil une chance pour un Harry et Ginny? HPGWRWHG
1. Chapitre 1

**DISCLAMER : Comme tout le monde s'en doute, je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling et aucun personnage ne m'appartient sauf une certaine Chloé qui arrive plus tard dans l'histoire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1

_Je ne l'aime plus c'est décidé ! J'ai passé beaucoup trop d'années à collectionner les articles parlants de lui, à me ridiculiser et à supporter son indifférence face à mes sentiments. Fini les « crapauds frais du matin », les rougissements, etc. Il ne me considère que comme une amie alors très bien, il en sera de même pour moi. Nous sommes le 01-12-01 et moi, Ginny Weasley, je n'aime plus Harry Potter !_

Ginny referma son journal intime.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle relisait ça ? Ca faisait déjà un bail que Harry était sorti définitivement de sa vie. Elle n'y pensait plus…ou presque plus…Elle était une adulte maintenant, ça faisait deux ans qu'elle était sortie de Poudlard et elle avait une vie à elle. Bon d'accord, elle vivait toujours chez ses parents mais Ron aussi ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se remettait tout à coup à relire les passages de sa vie le concernant si elle l'avait si bien oublié? Peut-être parce qu'il allait passer ses prochaines vacances au terrier…


	2. Chapitre 2

Petite note : Les écritures en italique sont les pensées de Ginny.

Chapitre 2

-Ginny, Harry et ton frère sont de retour!

-J'arrive! Cria celle-ci depuis sa chambre.

Elle revérifia une dernière fois sa coiffure tout en maudissant sonmiroir de ne lui renvoyer qu'une image pitoyable, une image d'elle quoi.

_-Bordel, on devrait me flinguer avec une tête pareil et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'ils devaient se ramener le jour où un bouton de la taille d'une boule de billard décide de se pointer sur mon front ???_

-Ginny!

-Je viens!

_-Merde, merde, merde! Et je fais quoi moi ? Je l'embrasse ? Je lui serre la main ? Je lui dis bêtement salut ? Je le serre dans mes bras ? Je saute par la fenêtre ? _

Elle se dirigea en tremblant vers les escaliers.

_-Oh bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? Je l'aimais plus, c'était fini, il n'y avait plus rien entre nous ! Petite rectification : il n'y a jamais rien eut entre nous. Ne pas confondre mes rêves torrides avec la réalité. _

_Bon voilà, je vais bientôt arriver dans la cage d'escalier, tout le monde doit être dans le hall à m'attendre. Donc, quand j'aurais dépassé le coin, ils vont tous me voir. Ne rougit pas Ginny je t'en supplie. _

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et se paya une tôle magistrale. Elle remarqua avec soulagement qu'aucun rire ne s'élevait du hall. Personne ne l'avait vu.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu me fous ? Beugla Mrs Weasley avec impatience.

-Rien, j'arrive.

-On n'est pas pressé ! Fit une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Ron.

_Ginny calme-toi je te rappelle que t'es plus censée l'aimer ! Mais c'est bien ça le problème, je ne suis pas sensée!_

Elle tournale coin en retenant sa respiration et faillit s'étouffer en s'apercevant que tout le monde n'était pas là, ou plus précisément, qu'IL n'était pas là !

Elle se dirigea vers Ron et le serra dans ses bras tout en essayant de cacher sa déception.

-Voilà enfin ma petite sœur, tu t'étais perdue ?

-C'est ça…C'était bien l'Amérique ?

-Ouais, mais les cours pour devenir auror sont vachement durs.

-C'était déjà une idée d'aller vous exiler là-bas alors qu'il y a plein d'autre école en Angleterre!

-Je sais, mais c'est Dumbledore qui a insisté, il paraît que c'est la meilleure.

-Au fait, demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas trop montrer son inquiétude, Harry n'est pas avec toi ?

-Si il...Ah ben le voilà !

-Salut Ginny ! Fit une vois grave derrière elle.

Elle se retourna comme une toupie et plongea dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Et c'est à ce moment là que dans les films, le garçon empoigne la fille, la renverse et lui roule un patin d'enfer. Tout ça bien évidemment au ralenti.

Hélas, on n'était pas dans les feux de l'amour mais bien dans cette putain de chose qu'on appelle la vie. Tout se passa quand même au ralenti, enfin plutôt en mode pause car Ginny resta prostrée la bouche grande ouverte, mais Harry, au lieu de l'embrasser langoureusement, la regarda si bizarrement qu'elle décida d'avoir un peu plus de compassion pour les veracrasses.

-_Allez Gin bouge, dit lui bonjour, allez Ginny, tu peux le faire !_

Mais elle était trop occupée à se noyer dans un océan vert émeraude.

_-Une cruche à la mer! Une bouée siouplaît! Allez Ginny, arrête de penser à des conneries et dis « salut », allez !!!_

_-_Salut, parvint-elle miraculeusement à articuler.

-_Alléluia !!!_

Tout le monde la regarda bizarrement puis se retira dans la salle à manger. Elle crut même entendre quelques « bouffonne » émerger d'une marée rousse.

-Et Harry, on dirait que t'as une touche ! Glissa Ron si discrètement qu'il avait du réveiller les Groenlandais.

-_Aaarrggggh !_

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus! Sinon...ben tant pis pour vous...

Je voudrais adresser un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. C'est incroyable, j'ai eu plus de reviews que je n'avais écrit de lignes!

Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire des réponses personnalisées mais en tout cas, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Pour ceux qui se plaignaient de la longueur de mon premierchapitre (qui était en fait un prologue), les autres seront tous à peu près de la longueur de celui-ci.

**Merci à:**

**Lunenoire**

**Missanie**

**Beru ou blub**

**Shiefa Li**

**Faby.fan**

**Jamesie-Cass**

**Allima**

**Mlie**

**Kimi777**

**Idefix 61**

**Phany**

**Steph**

**Liza Black**

**Gody**

Je reviens bientôt avec la suite!


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

-_Horreur et damnation! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je sois attirée par les mecs qui me sont le plus inaccessibles ? J'en ai marre, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas contrôler ses sentiments…et ses pensées ? Dès que je le vois, je peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. Il doit d'ailleurs me prendre pour un poisson rouge…arriéré en plus le poisson rouge. _

_-_Je suis maudite ! Cria-t-elle tout haut.

-Gin…euh…on mange, dit Harry avant de ressortir précipitamment.

-_Attendez là, IL était dans ma chambre ! IL a même pas frappé quoi, comme si j'étais sa petite soeur. Mais, il m'a appelé Gin...et si ça voulait dire que…une minute, mes frères aussi m'appellent Gin!_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa tenue et se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours en pyjama. Mais, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre nuisette légère, sexy et partiellement transparente mais une espèce de pantalon de jogging avec un t-shirt dans lequel trois obèses auraient pu aisément danser la samba (sans se toucher).

Elle revêtit rapidement une tenue pas trop rapiécée et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

En bas, Ron s'activait à mettre la table et Harry buvait tranquillement son café. Après mûres réflexions, Ginny se rendit compte que « mettre la table » ne qualifiait pas vraiment l'activité de Ron. En effet, « déplacer et déranger tout ce qui se trouve sur la table » convenait mieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ronichou ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Rien, dit-il avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

-Je vois…Cela a-t-il un rapport avec une jolie brune prénommée Hermione qui va arriver d'une heure à l'autre ?

-Grrmff…grogna-t-il.

-Quoi ? Excuse-moi mais moi et le langage préhistorique…

-Rien à voir, répéta-t-il.

-Mais bien sûr, dit-elle en attrapant un croissant.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il y avait une pointe d'incrédulité dans ta dernière phrase ?

-Ben parce qu'il y en avait bien une, dit-elle tout ne continuant à manger son croissant.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que j'ai une sœur ! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que j'ai six frères ! Lança-t-elle en l'imitant à la perfection.

Ils se turent un moment puis finalement, Ginny revint à la charge.

-Ecoute Ron, il faudra bien que t'ailles lui parler un jour ou l'autre.

-Lui parler de quoi ?

-A ton avis…

-Je ne vois pas…

-De tes sentiments patate ! Sinon elle va te filer entre les doigts…

-Hrrrm….d'accord, je lui parlerais ! Fit Ron.

-Me parler de quoi ? Fit Hermione en apparaissant dans un craquement.

-Oh…rien qui te concerne…je devais juste euh...

-…Rappeler à maman qu'il n'y a plus de pécu, finit Ginny.

-Oh…Très intéressant. Bon, Ginny tu viens m'aider à m'installer?

Elles montèrent toutes les deux laissant Harry à son café et Ron à son échafaudage de plans de conquête du cœur d'Hermione tous plus foireux les uns que les autres.

Voilà, un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews!!!!!! BONNE ANNEE!!!!!!!

**Phany: **désolée de t'avoir encore hacelée mais c'est parce que j'adore ta fic!! Enfin prends ton temps pour nous faire un super chapitre! Merci pour tes reviews!!!

**Missanie: **Merci!!! J'espère que tu aimes toujours!

**Lunenoire: **Ouias, moi j'ai que des petits frères mais ça doit être aussi apocalyptique. Merci pour ta review!

**Allima: **Bon plan!!! Je te suis sauf que j'vais pas trop taper Fred et Georges parce que je les aime bcp! Merci pour ta review!

**Oceanne Black: **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant!

**Phoque:** J'espère que tu aimes toujours la suite! Merci!!!

**Beru ou blub: **Ouais, j'ai pas remis la phrase mais ça devrait quand même aller vite (dépends reviews---) suis un vrai requin). Merci pour ta review!!!!

**Benji: **Un ENORME merci pour ta review qui m'a très touchée et pour info, je suis privilégière! T'inquiètes pas, je risque pas de tomber dans le côté obscur de la romance genre barbie parce que je déteste ça. Enfin, il y aura bien un peu de romance mais pas à l'eau de rose...Encore merci!

**Virg05: **Un tgrand merci pour ta review, j'espère que t'aimes toujours autant!

**Deomai Aeguira: **C'est bon, tu peux te relever, tu l'as la suite! merci beaucoup et continue ta super fic!

**Mlie: **Meci!!!J'espère que t'aimes toujours autant!

**Steph:** Oui, maintenant ça va, les idées fusent à...je sais pas à quand en fait...

**Les divans infernales: **(chouette pseudo au fait!) Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements!

**Zofia: **Ben, voilà, la suite c'était à maintenant!! Mon dieu que c'est finMerci pour ta review!!

**Touffue:** Bon, ben j'espère que tu t'es remises de ta chute! merci pour tes encouragements!!


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron n'avait toujours pas parlé à Hermione et Ginny était toujours aussi folle (de Harry).

Après avoir soupé, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations à part Harry et Ron qui restèrent à table pour discuter. Quant à Ginny, elle monta directement dans sa chambre pour sortir son pilon et recommencer à broyer du noir.

Après quelques minutes d'intense dépression, elle sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre aux toilettes. En passant dans le couloir, Hermione, qui occupait l'ancienne chambre de Percy, lui demanda de lui rapporter son bouquin d'arithmancie qui devait traîner quelque part dans le salon.

Ginny redescendit donc en maugréant contre les folles qui ne savaient pas profiter de leurs vacances. En prenant le livre, elle entendit les voix de Harry et de Ron qui s'élevaient de la pièce voisine. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte et se mit à écouter:

-T'as des nouvelles de Chloé ? Demanda Ron.

_-_Non.

-Tu devrais l'appeler.

-Je sais pas, c'est un peu confus entre nous.

-Oui, mais elle va te filer entre les doigts si tu continues comme ça.

-On croirait entendre ta sœur.

-Ne m'en parle pas de celle-la, toujours à jouer les marieuses!

-Ouais, en plus elle est vraiment cinglée !

-Tu te souviens de la fois où elle s'était mis le coude dans le beurre parce que t'étais là ?

-Bien sûr…complètement beurrée!

Et ils s'écroulèrent de rire juste au moment où Ginny, appuyée trop fort contre la porte, vint s'étaler, avec l'élégance d'une baleine, au milieu de la cuisine.

Elle se releva avec un teint qui faisait concurrence à ses cheveux et commença à bafouiller d'une voix qui cachait mal sa tristesse :

-Euh…je…je…Bonjour !....Ou plus tôt bonsoir…euh vous…vous n'avez pas vu le livre d'Hermione ?

-Euh si, dit Ron.

-Et il est où ?

-Dans ta main.

-Ah oui, euh c'est vrai j'avais oublié, dit-elle en se forçant à rire. Bon ben, désolée de vous avoir dérangé en pleine discussion…euh…bonne nuit.

Elle rendit le livre à Hermione et partit au pas de course dans sa chambre où elle s'effondra en sanglots.

_-Très enrichissant comme soirée: l'homme que j'aime se fout de moi et a une petite amie, tout le monde me prend pour une tarée et le pire de tout, c'est qu'ils ont raison! Je ferais mieux de me tailler les veines et d'arrêter d'emmerder mon monde…_

Quelqu'un interrompit ses joyeuses pensées en frappant à la porte…

A SUIVRE

**R.A.R. :**

**Beru ou bloub : **Je suis désolée pour la longueur de mes chapitres mais je ne crois pas que ça ira en s'améliorant (ni en se dégradant rassure-toi !). Donc, voilà, tu sais à quoi t'attendre pour la suite…

**Faby.fan : **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ça me fait très plaisir !!!!

**Océanne Black : **Merci pour ta review et je pense qu'en catastrophe de Ginny, tu dois être comblée ! Sinon, dépêche toi de mettre la suite de ta fic « l'amour enfin ».

**Jamesie-cass : **C'est pas grave du tout pour le chapitre deux, le principal c'est que tu l'aimes bien. Merci pour ta review !

**Virg05 : **Merci !!! Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne va pas leur falloir cinquante ans pour sortir ensemble mais plutôt un siècle (lol). Eh oui, Ginny est toujours aussi désespérante et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant.

**Synopsis : **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

**Kikou224 : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant !!!!!

**Zofia : **Voilà, Ginny recommence à ne plus savoir s'exprimer, ça devient catstrophique !! en tout cas, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir !!

**Allima : **Oui, c'est vrai que son cas s'arrangeait un peu dans le chap. précédent mais voilà qu'elle rechute (pfff irrécupérable !). Pour Ron et Hermione, je ne vais plus vraiment en parler pendant quelques chap. mais j'en reparlerais après ! Merci pour ta review !

**KoConut : **Un énorme merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant !

**Phoque : **Remer-chi !!;-D

**Lunenoire : **Mais non, trois obèses, j't'assure que j'exagère pas ! –D

**Aulandra : **Merci pour ta review !!!! Ca m'a fait très plaisir !

**Kayasaora : **Merci beaucoup !!!! Et oui, je l'ai pas noté dans ma bio mais j'adore la mythologie et plus particulièrement la mythologie grecque mais pour « gladiateurs », j'ai préféré la faire à Rome à cause du perso de Rémus ! Encore merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !

**Ayuluna : **Merci pour ta review et désolée mais je ne ferais pas de HGDM parce qu'il n'y aura même pas de Malfoy dans ma fic et puis, dsl mais il y aura bien un HGRW !! J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic parce que le couple principal est quand même de loin HPGW.

**Touffue : **En effet, Ginny reprenait de l'assurance mais avec ce chapitre, elle l'a de nouveau perdu mais pas définitivement quand même ! Merci pour ta review !!!


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Quelqu'un interrompit ses joyeuses pensées en frappant à la porte…

-…

-Gin ?

-…

-C'est Harry.

-…

-Allez Ginny ouvre s'il te plaît, je…je dois te parler.

Ginny, ayant jusque là adopté une attitude digne d'un paraplégique, commença à s'agiter et à estomper les sillons qu'avaient creusés ses larmes.

Elle se leva et le laissa entrer.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Je suis désolé.

Comme celle-ci ne répondait pas, il poursuivit :

-Je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi et de t'avoir traité de folle.

Ginny voulait lui dire qu'elle acceptait ses excuses mais elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, ce serait de nouveau l'inondation.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et Harry l'imita. Elle prit son souffle et dit:

-C'est pas grave, de toute façon, je n'avais pas à écouter aux portes et puis c'était tout à fait justifié, je ne suis qu'une pauvre conne qui passe ses journées à se comparer à des veracrasses et autres poissons rouges, qui n'a aucune ambition et qui a été intronisée idiote du village par ses « fidèles » frangins.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais aussi que je ne suis prise au sérieux par personne et que je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre dans les situations les plus ridicules qui soient, je suis d'une maladresse épouvantable et tout le monde me prend pour un tarée et moi j'en ai marre parce que ça, je le sais déjà et puis…

Harry tourna la tête vers elle et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il se pencha près de son oreille et murmura :

-Tu te sous-estimes.

Elle tourna également la tête vers lui mais comme Harry venait de faire le même mouvement quelques secondes auparavant, la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Ginny pouvait être résumée par ces quelques statistiques:

-Pouls : 60 battements (à la seconde)

-Pensées cohérentes : 0

-Pensées incohérentes : 630 (environs)

-Noyée dans océan émeraude : 1

-Centimètres entre bouche de elle et bouche de lui : 0

Harry se détourna très vite et pris une jolie teinte poisson rouge. Quant à Ginny, elle était désespérée :

_-Si il m'aimait vraiment, il aurait continuer à m'embrasser, enfin si on peut considérer qu'être bouche contre bouche signifie s'embrasser. Ca doit certainement être à cause de mes lèvres, je suis sûre que j'ai des lèvres de poisson, il a du être dégoûté le pauvre. C'est quand même sympa de sa part de ne pas m'avoir gerbé dessus…_

_Merde, il m'a dit quelque chose et j'ai pas entendu et maintenant il est parti ! _

_« Faire le point sur sa vie aide a sortir la tête de l'eau » mais où est-ce que j'ai lu ça moi déjà ? En fait je m'en fous mais bon, je vais quand même essayer. _

_Donc : Je suis Ginny Weasley, créature en stade de déprime profonde repoussante, bête, moche, timide, maladroite, cinglée, vieille fille, en train de se transformer en poisson rouge et follement amoureuse!_

_Pas génial comme technique…Je crois que je vais encore moins bien qu'avant…Je vais me faire couler un bain chaud et jouer avec un rasoir…_

A SUIVRE

**Jamesie-cass: **Non, c'était pas sympa mais au moins il s'est excusé mais je sais pas si l'état de Ginny s'est vraiment amélioré! Merci pour ta review!

**BABLJU: **Merci!!! Tes supplications ont enfin porté leur fruit!

**Zofia: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Non, on peut pas dire que ça s'est arrangé et pour la longueur désolée mais ça a pas vraiment changé!

**Lily Black: **Merci pour ta review! Oui, je sais que c'est court, mais je crois pas que ça va s'arranger.

**Virg05: **Si, j'ai trouvé et elle a pas encore touché le fond! Merci pour ta review!

**Phany: **Merci pour ta reveiw et désolée de pas avoir répondu plus tôt à tes mails!

**Beru ou bloub: **Ben, oui désolée! Mais pour ma fic, je suis pas encore prête de l'abandonner.

**Arathorn: **Merci pour ta review! la longueur de mes chapitres? Ben oui, je sais, tout le monde me le dit...J'crois pas que ça va s'arranger en fait. Te voilà prévenu... Sinon, j'update quand ça me chante mais c'est généralement à peu près toute les semaines!

**Lunenoire: **Elle a pas l'air de t'avoir écoutée là . Merci pour ta review!

**SytEvol: **Ben, on peut pas dire qu'elle va mieux...En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements!

**Deomai Aeguira: **Voilà, j'ai brisé le suspens! merci pour ta review!!!!

**Micy: **Oui, en fait j'aime bien le prénom Chloé mais on peut pas dire qu'elle va avoir le bon rôle dans cette histoire mais ça n'aura rien avoir avec toi! Merci pour ta review!


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

_Je vais me faire couler un bain chaud et jouer avec un rasoir…_

Elle s'assit en tailleur et enfuit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi mal dans sa peau et n'avait jamais été aussi proche de se donner la mort. Il y avait un temps pas si lointain où elle aimait la vie, où elle mordait à pleine dent dans toutes les friandises qu'elle lui apportait. Mais aujourd'hui, les friandises étaient gâtées et ses dents cariées. Elle avait été amoureuse de la vie et maintenant qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, la vie lui avait dit merde et par jalousie l'avait privée de ses bienfaits alors Ginny n'avait plus qu'une envie, dire merde à la vie et la rendre jalouse en embrassant la mort.

Elle se leva et, dans une espèce de brouillard, se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle tourna le mitigeur et un flot d'eau chaude en jaillit. Puis, s'en savoir vraiment comment, elle se retrouva dans l'eau.

Elle fixa le plafond quelques instants. S'apprêtait-elle vraiment à faire ce qu'elle allait faire ? Elle aurait voulu y réfléchir encore mais la vapeur s'échappant de l'eau lui embrumait les idées. Tout lui semblait soudain si simple, elle aurait aimé rester éternellement dans ce bain. Oui…C'était à ça que devait ressembler le paradis, à un bain chaud. La vie aussi, aux premiers abords, mais on se rendait vite compte qu'il fallait inévitablement en sortir, se retrouver dehors, dans le froid…

Mais il y avait un moyen, un moyen d'y rester. Elle eut pendant un moment la vision d'elle gisant dans son bain de sang telle Elisabeth Batory, ce personnage historique qui se baignait dans le sang des vierges pour se régénérer la peau. Elle essaya vaguement de se rappeler depuis quand elle se sentait si mal dans la sienne de peau mais n'y arriva pas, elle avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il lui semblait qu'elle s'était toujours sentie moche, bête et seule.

Elle chercha à tâtons un objet plus ou moins tranchant et réussit à mettre la main sur le rasoir de son père.

Elle pensait au délice empoisonné qu'était la mort, elle n'aurait plus jamais de soucis, ne devrait plus jamais se tracasser. Elle partirait vers la lumière comme disent les curés en laissant derrière elle tous ses tourments. Cadeau d'adieu pour les autres ! Elle n'aurait plus jamais le sentiment d'être de trop, d'être inutile. Elle avait juste peur d'une chose,que personne ne la regrette. En fait, c'était plus que probable mais elle s'en foutait…Elle était fatiguée et elle avait envie de dormir…de dormir pendant très longtemps…

Dormir d'un sommeil dont personne ne pourrait la sortir, d'un sommeil sans retour à la dure réalité…

Son corps glissa le long du bord et sa tête se cogna doucement contre la paroi. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de tout oublier…

Une voix la sortit vivement de son demi-sommeil:

-Ginny ?

-Oui maman, bredouilla-t-elle en se redressant.

-Pourquoi tu prends un bain maintenant, il est minuit passé ?

-Oh, j'avais envie de…me laver les cheveux !

-T'aurais pu attendre demain !

-Oui, mais je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard.

-Ne traîne pas trop, tu risques de t'endormir.

-Oui, j'ai bientôt fini de toute façon.

-Très bien…Bonne nuit ma puce !

Les pas de Mrs Weasley s'éloignèrent rapidement.

« Bonne nuit ma puce »…« ma puce »…Ces mots lui trottaient dans la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à sa mère quand même ? Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Ses yeux la piquait, elle n'allait quand même pas renoncer maintenant! Mais elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle était morte de trouille. Mais si en plus elle n'était même pas capable de mettre fin à ses jours!

Elle agrippale rasoir tremblante de rage contre elle-même et l'approcha dangereusement de ses poignets. Elle s'apprêtait à trancher quand une réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Si elle partait saluer les anges, elle perdrait en même temps tout ce qu'elle avait aimé dans sa vie.

Elle réfléchit à tout ce qui allait lui manquer et se rendit compte que ça faisait un bon paquet de choses :

-Les farces de Fred et Georges.

-Le manque de tact de Ron.

-La suffisance de Percy.

-L'impertinence de Bill.

-La fougue de Charlie.

-L'odeur de son père quand il rentrait du boulot.

-La voix rassurante de sa mère.

-Le parfum des fleurs après la pluie.

-La caresse de l'herbe sous ses pieds nus.

-Le vent dans ses cheveux.

-Rire jusqu'à s'en faire exploser les côtes.

-Prendre une douche hyper chaude pendant trois heures pour s'attirer les foudres de sa famille obligée de se laver à l'eau froide.

-Respirer.

-Courir.

-Se rouler dans l'herbe.

-Manger des frites bien grasses.

-Injurier tout le monde très fort en ayant jeté au préalable un sort d'insonorisation.

-Le vieux bonhomme d'en face qui l'appelait toujours Hortense.

-Se disputer avec sa fratrie.

-Chanter très fort (et très faux) sous la douche.

-Planifier des tonnes de régimes qu'elle ne ferait jamais.

-Le bruit de la joue de Ron quand elle le giflait.

-La vie.

Elle releva la tête et explosa de rire. Depuis quand Ginny-la-folle pensait sérieusement à mettre fin à ses jours à cause d'un garçon qu'était trop con pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Parce que oui, Ginny Weasley était une fille bourrée de qualités et de joie de vivre. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte? Elle allait lui ouvrir les yeux. Et puis si après ça il ne l'aimait toujours pas, elle attendrait en silence que ça passe et si ça ne passait pas alors elle se ferait nonne ou resterait une célibataire endurcie mais jamais, plus jamais, elle ne repenserait au suicide ! La vie était trop belle et même si elle n'était pas toujours juste, même si elle faisait des caprices, elle ne mériterait jamais qu'on lui fausse compagnie.

**Petite note: **J'espère que certains auront remarqué que ce chapitre était plus long que les autres. En effet, je suis passée du stade "ridiculement court" à "beaucoup tropcourt" ce qui représente une nette amélioration qui j'espère suscitera chez vous de fervents remerciements.

Un grand merci à:

**TOUFFUE**

**JAMESIE-CASS**

**VIRG 05**

**ZOFIA.CC**

**OCEANNE BLACK**

**AURELIA**

**LUNENOIRE**

**MAXIE**

**MICY**

**PHANY**

**MISSANIE**

**ALLIMA**

**BERU OU BLOUB**


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Peut-être que l'expérience d'hier ne changerait pas grand-chose dans sa façon d'être, elle continuerait à ne pas avoir confiance en elle, continuerait à se trouver moche, à être maladroite et cinglée mais au moins, elle profiterait de la vie et ce jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle se dit que l'amour était vraiment une sale maladie. On devenait subitement bête et on perdait pied sans s'en rendre compte.

_-Tomber amoureux, c'est vraiment douloureux quand il n'y a personne pour vous rattraper !_

Puis, en rigolant de son jeu de mot que personne d'autre n'entendrait, elle se leva et se prépara à affronter une nouvelle journée soit pleine de bonheur, soit pleine de désastres mais en tout cas, une journée pleine de vie.

En enfilant son jeans, elle surprit son propre reflet dans le grand miroir à côté de son bureau. Elle s'en approcha et commença à s'examiner, en sous-vêtement, sous toutes les coutures.

-_Pas génial : j'ai des cuisses de mammouths, des épaules de déménageurs et…C'est quoi là sur mon front ? Mon dieu, mais …ce sont des rides !! Merde…je suis encore plus affreuse que je pensais, c'est dire…Franchement, je ressemble à mon père :_

_°Même menton fuyant._

_°Même nez retroussé._

_°Même cheveux filasses et roux (enfin ça, personne dans la famille n'y a échappé)._

_°Même bras qui pendent de chaque côté tels ceux d'un orang-outan._

_°Même poitrine…_

_(Je ne veux pas manquer de respect à mon vieux mais faut bien dire ce qui est, ce n'est pas vraiment une bombe sexuelle…)_

_-Je me demande sérieusement pourquoi l'espèce de Dieu qui habite dans les nuages ne pourrait pas essayer de répartir les défauts plus ou moins équitablement au lieu de passer son temps à jouer à cache-cache. Parce que là, j'ai l'impression d'être un condensé de tous les défauts les plus repoussants de la planète !_

Le condensé en question jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et décida de reprendre son inventaire de défauts une autre fois. Elle termina de s'habiller et descendit dans la cuisine. A son arrivée, Harry l'accueillit par un :

-Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui!

Auquel Ginny-la-toute-rouge répondit par un vague merci.

-_Merde, pourquoi je lui ai dis merci, c'était sûrement pour se foutre de ma gueule ! Mais hier, il est venu s'excuser de s'être moqué de moi donc, il ne va logiquement pas remettre ça, non ? Je me demande si il a ses lunettes ? Oui, il les a…Bon, ben merde alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit ça, je suis tout sauf jolie et ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de faire de compliments comme ça, je croyais qu'il était plutôt coincé côté fille! A moins qu'il ne soit tombé raide dingue de moi grâce au goût subtil de mes lèvres…Je vais écarter cette hypothèse…Pourquoi est-ce que les garçons sont aussi compliqués, il m'aurait dit simplement « tu es très laide comme d'habitude» j'aurais compris et je ne me serais pas vexée ! Enfin, si peut-être…Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas pu la fermer une bonne fois pour toute ??? Mon Dieu qu'il est sexy dans ce jeans…Je m'égare là…Mais c'est quand même vrai…_

_-_Ginny, tu peux pas arrêter de fixer Harry comme ça ? Ca le met un tout petit peu mal à l'aise, fit Ron.

_-Putain de merde, prise en flagrant délit de « reluquage » des fesses du survivant ! Ca va chercher dans les combiens ??? Trouve une excuse vite, un truc drôle ou méchant on s'en fout mais dit quelque chose !_

_-_Ben oui, c'était juste parce que j'aime bien son pantalon et que j'aurais bien voulu acheter le même.

-_Ginny, houhou ma grande, y a quelqu'un ? T'es une fille tu te rappelles ?Tu viens de dire que son pantalon était efféminé !_

Harry et Ron la regardaient bizarrement sans savoir s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer.

-_Merde, je voulais dire un truc drôle ou méchant, pas un truc bête ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe cerveau, t'es en grève ? Mon Dieu que je suis folle, je suis folle, folle, folle !_

Elle sortit de la cuisine en adressant un grand sourire niais à Harry et Ron tout en veillant à avoir une démarche élégante et séduisante. Manque de bol, elle trébucha et sortit rapidement de la pièce pour que Harry et Ron ne s'étouffent pas en essayant de retenir plus longtemps leur fou rire.

**RAR : **

**Jamesie-Cass : **Merci à toi aussi pour ta review ! Ce chapitre est de nouveau court mais le prochain est vraiment plus long ! Merci d'avoir aimé le dernier chapitre parce que j'avais peur que le début soit un peu trop mélo-dramatique.

**Beru ou blub : **Merci pour la review et désolée pour ce chapitre, j'ai lâché le bon bout et je suis retombée du côté obscur (pourquoi est-ce qu'y a Obi Wan qui commence a causer dans ma tête ?) Enfin bref, le prochain chap. est beaucoup plus long !

**Littlething :** Un grand merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que Ginny fait plus jeune mais quand on déprime, on dit vraiment n'importe quoi. Enfin, j'ai jamais vraiment déprimé mais c'est l'impression que ça me donnait. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

**Malicia Malfoy : **Un énorme merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !

**Oceanne Black : **Ouais, ça aurait été un peu bête de se débarrassé du perso principal dès le début. Mais j'avais envie qeu Ginny arrête de déprimer une fois pour toute, qu'elle continue à mettre les pieds dans le plat, à devenir poisson rouge etc. mais qu'elle se débarrasse de cette envie de suicide qui est très malsaine ! Merci pour la review !

**Touffue :** Merci beaucoup pour la review et désolée pour ton amie, j'espère que ça ira !Pour le dernier chapitre j'ai hésité parce que j'étais partie sur des bases plutôt drôles (c'est revenu avec ce chapitre d'ailleurs) et j'avais peur que ça ne fasse trop mélodramatique mais j'avais envie de faire une espèce de leçon sur les bons côtés de la vie. Mais comme l'idée de me suicider ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit, j'avais un peu peur que ce soit raté et pas très réaliste!

**Zofia.cc : **Pour ce chapitre, j'étais la première à être réticente parce que j'avais peur que ça ne soit pas trop réaliste vu que je n'ai jamais pensé au suicide, je sais pas très bien à quoi pense les suicidaires. En tout cas merci pour ta review et mets vite la suite de ta fic !

**Demoniak Angel: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui, ce chapitre revient dans un style plus drôle du moins j'espère! Encore merci pour la review!

**Wéthilde la vulnérable dite la trigonométrique: **Tululut! Mais non, chuuuut! Faut pas dévoiler les feintes de mon nouveau chap.! Allez, à la prochaine (la fois où t'aura un ordi où que tu seras de nouveau en compagnie des trois visiteurs de sites cochon (l'animal bien sur).


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

-Ronald Weasley ! Hurla la délicieuse voix d'Hermione.

-Oui.

-T'as encore été fouiller dans ma chambre !

-Comment ça « encore »?

-Oui « encore » !

-Tu n'as même pas de preuves, c'est toujours à moi que tu t'en prends !

-J'ai peut-être pas de preuve mais je sais que c'est toi !

-Oui, comme la fois où ton flair infaillible avait décidé subitement que les elfes de maison voulaient être libres !

-Oh toi ne reviens pas avec cette histoire, j'avais que 14 ans.

-Et ça a continué jusqu'à ce que tu en ais 19.

-Peut-être mais je trouve toujours que l'exploitation est quelque chose d'odieux !

-Et toi tu nous exploitais pas peut-être ? Tu te souviens de tous les dimanches où tu nous as obligé, Harry et moi à rester cloîtrés à la bibliothèque ?

-Si j'avais pas été là, tu serais jamais arrivé à devenir auror !

-Dis tout de suite que je suis bête !

-Je n'ai pas dis ça, mais il faut bien avoué que tu n'as pas un esprit très vif !

-Puis-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui nous avais fait repérer par Ombrage en organisant la réunion à la tête de sanglier ? C'était une idée subtile ça peut-être ?

-Mais qui a eu l'idée de créer l'A.D. hein ? C'est moi môssieur !

Harry et Ginny qui étaient descendus ensemble alertés par les cris, regardaient d'un air perplexe Hermione et Ron s'engueuler pour tout et pour rien au beau milieu du corridor.

-Je te parie qu'ils ne savent même plus pourquoi ils ont commencé à se disputer, glissa Harry à l'oreille de Ginny.

Elle rougit un peu en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau puis se ressaisit vivement et répondit :

-J'ai entendu Hermione hurler dans sa chambre que Ron lui avait volé les lettres qu'elle avait reçues de Krum.

-Ce bon vieux Viktor…Ron en est jaloux à un point ! Il a été traumatisé en quatrième quand il s'est rendu compte du même coup que a) Hermione était une fille que b) il était amoureux d'elle que c) il voulait aller au bal avec elle et que d) quelqu'un l'avait devancé.

-Oui, c'est vrai que ça faisait beaucoup pour son pauvre petit cerveau fragile.

Ils rigolèrent doucement pour ne pas que les deux tourtereaux se rendent compte de leur présence. Depuis quelques jours, Harry et Ginny essayaient de jouer les entremetteurs entre Hermione et Ron et s'étaient donc un peu rapprochés à la grande joie de Ginny.

Ils se turent un moment pour écouter où Ron et Hermione en étaient:

-C'est pas vrai, Pattenrond n'a jamais touché à ton sale croutard !

-Tu rigoles, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de cette pauvre bête.

-Pauvre bête ! Tu te souviens que c'est de Peter Pettigrow que tu parles ?

-Oui mais n'empêche que c'était un rat très affectif.

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

-Va donc retrouver ton Viktor alors, vous vous ressemblez si bien tous les deux…physiquement ! Ajouta-t-il perfidement.

-C'est ça, tu es jaloux !

-Jaloux de quoi ?

-De Viktor.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-C'est toi qui m'a volé ses lettres dans ma chambre.

-Ah, ils en viennent enfin aux faits, dit Harry à Ginny.

-Pas trop tôt, répondit cette dernière.

-Comment ça j'ai volé tes lettres ? Poursuivit Ron.

-Oui, et tu le sais très bien.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Ben répète, c'est pas ma faute si j'ai pas l'esprit vif !

-C'est parce que tu es jaloux !

-Mais jaloux de quoi Hermione ? Jaloux de Viktor ?

-Peut-être.

-Mais tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais être jaloux de… de cet énergumène !

-Parce qu'il m'a moi, Ronald! Dit-elle avant de monter, au bord des larmes, les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Harry et Ginny sortirent de l'ombre et vinrent accoster Ron.

-Dis mon p'tit père, serait-ce ta technique d'approche ? Demanda Ginny avec un sourire goguenard.

-Je ne veux pas te froisser, Ronald, mais j'ai bien peur que ta tactique de séduction ne soit pas encore très au point.

-Vous pouvez pas me laisser tranquille tous les deux ?

-Oh non, non, non ! Tu vas aller t'excuser et lui expliquer que tu es effectivement jaloux, dit Ginny.

-Mais jaloux de quoi ?

-Incurable, soufflèrent Harry et Ginny en même temps.

Ils sursautèrent puis Harry la regarda en souriant.

_-Pincez-moi, il vient de me sourire! En plus c'était un sourire…séducteur ? Oui, bon peut-être pas mais c'était quand même un sourire et pas un sourire ironique ni moqueur ni…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça maintenant ! A oui, c'est vrai que ça fait plus de trois minutes que je suis perdue dans mes pensées et que je suis toute rouge. Dérougie Ginny ! Vite ! Et arrête de penser ! Maintenant ! Allez ! Il m'a souri ! Ginny ! Reconnexion à la réalité ! Désolée mais votre demande d'accès a été refusée tululut !_

_-_Tululut ! Chantonna-t-elle tout haut.

Harry et Ron s'interrogèrent du regard puis murmurèrent :

-Incurable!

Et ils partirent d'un rire bruyant.

-Enfin bref…Coupa vivement Ginny. Ron il faut que tu ailles la trouver et que tu lui expliques ce que tu ressens pour elle.

-Mais, je vais me prendre une énorme veste !

-Ca te servira pour l'hiver! Dit-elle en le poussant en avant.

Ron hésita quelques instants puis s'avança en tremblant dans la cage d'escalier un peu comme un prisonnier dans le couloir de la mort. Quand il eut disparu du champ de vision des deux autres, ces derniers s'écroulèrent dans le divan en soupirant.

-Désespérant, murmura Harry.

-Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

-Tout dépend de l'humeur d'Hermione.

-Mais elle, elle l'aime non ?

-J'en suis sûr.

-Alors, elle ne dira pas non, elle n'est quand même pas bête.

-Bête non mais butée…

-Donc il est possible qu'elle dise non juste parce qu'elle est toujours vexée ?

-Oh oui ! Ca dépendra du tact de Ron.

-Houlà, quelque chose me dit qu'il va se prendre la raclée de sa vie alors.

-Oui, de toute façon on va bientôt finir par le savoir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ron n'était toujours pas réapparu.

-Tu crois qu'il est toujours avec Hermione ou qu'il est en train de chialer sur son oreiller ? Demanda Harry.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir ! S'écria Ginny avant de monter les escaliers, suivie de près par Harry.

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Ron mais celui-ci ne s'y trouvait pas.

-Tu crois que, mort de honte, il s'est jeté par la fenêtre ?

-Ne te fais pas de faux espoir !

Ils rirent doucement puis s'approchèrent de la chambre d'Hermione. Ils collèrent leurs oreilles contre la porte mais on entendait rien.

-Ils ont insonorisé la porte !

Ginny essaya de regarder par le trou de la serrure mais sans succès.

-En tout cas, ils sont à l'intérieur ! Fit Harry en souriant malicieusement. J'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qu'ils sont en train de se dire !

-Pas grand chose à mon avis, ilsdoivent avoirleurs bouches trop occupées pour parler!

Ils redescendirent et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien en attendant que les deux tourtereaux daignent redescendre. Ginny remarqua que depuis quelques jours déjà, elle se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise en présence de Harry. Présence qu'il semblait lui aussi apprécier. Elle remarqua aussi combien il avait changé depuis quelques années, depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort en fait. Il semblait avoir prit beaucoup plus d'assurance et ses traits étaient plus détendus. D'après certaines personnes, ils ressemblaient encore plus à son père, le grand et beau James Potter, vanité et suffisance en moins. L'homme parfait quoi !

Elle soupira. Harry croyant qu'il l'ennuyait avec ces histoires de Quidditch, changea habilement de sujet :

-Et toi en fait ça avance tes études ?

-Bof…Je reprends les cours en septembre.

-On dirait que tu n'aimes pas ce que tu fais.

-Si, j'adorerais être médicomage mais le problème c'est que je suis beaucoup trop maladroite pour ça.

-N'importe quoi, Tonks est bien auror et elle ne sait pas rester trois secondes sans déclencher un incendie quelque part.

-C'est vrai. Sinon, toi ça va le travail ? Pas trop de problèmes?

-Non, le stage se passe plutôt bien mais j'aimerais le finir rapidement pour...

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de continuer car Ron et Hermione descendaient les escaliers main dans la main avec un sourire bête scotché sur leurs lèvres.

-_Mission accomplie! _Se dit Ginny.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Ron et Hermione avaient décidé eux aussi de jouer les marieurs entre Harry et elle.

**Attention: je ne mets le prochaine chapitre que si j'ai au moins vingt reviews compris! (lol)**

**R.A.R.:**

**Littlething: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui, Ginny est vraiment quelqu'un de très chouette mais qui ne s'en rend pas compte et qui donc n'a aucune confiance en soi! c'est vrai qu'il y a un peu de moi en elle mais j'exagère quand même un peu. Par exemple, c'est vrai que je suis parfois mal dans ma peau mais pas au point de penser au suicide, je ne rougis pas (en principe) et j'ai plus confiance pour certaines choses mais pas pour tout. mais je pense quand même que tu as raison, Ginny c'est un peu moi! Merci d'aimer cette fic!

**Jamesie-Cass: **C'est vrai, aucune confiance en elle! Mais ça va s'arranger! Merci pour la review! J'espère que tu aimes toujours cette fic. A partir de maintenant, je vais quand même essayer qu'elle limite ses gaffes même si elle restera miss catastrophe!

**folledelui: **Voilà, j'ai fais ce chapitre un peu plus long. J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant! En tout cas, un très grand merci pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir!

**Smoke: **Non c'était pas son jour mais ça allait mieux aujourd'hui enfin à peu près, je vais quand même essayer d'arrêter de me passer les nerfs sur cette pauvre créature! Merci pour la review!

**Mlie: **Et attends, c'est pas fini! Ca va être une assez longue fic je pense! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimes la suite!

**Touffue: **Le château ambulant, tiens j'irais bien le voir ça à l'air intéressant (ouais c'est ça, surtout pourmater Hauru...). Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review et encore un gros bisous à tes trois petites voix j'ai nommé: Woaf, Tout-fou etWouf. et puis on va s'étonner que je sente le chien!

**Solmadris: **Contente de voir que tu aimes! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite!

**Zofia.cc: **Coucou! Merci pour la review, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Oui, c'est sûr que si elle arrêtais de se morfondre et de multiplier les gaffes ça s'arrangerait mais pour ça il faudrait que l'auteur soit d'accord et comme elle adore se défouler sur les autres... Non, ça va quand même s'arranger! Mets vite la suite de ta fic!

**Phany: **Toi, t'auras une réponse plus longue quand tu mettras ton nouveau chapitre! non, je rigole enfin, j'ai quand même très envie de l'avoir la suite de ta fic! Merci pour la review et à bientôt j'espère!

**Malicia Conroy: **Te voilà exaucée! C'est vrai que me le demander à deux reprise et si gentiment, je ne peux que craquer (lol)! merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews qui m'ont fait très très plaisir! j'espère que tu aimes la suite!

**Lunenoire: **ca va s'arranger t'inquiètes, merci pour tes reviews!

**Shetane: **Un grand merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimes toujoursautant!


	9. Chapitre 9

**Voilà, le chapitre 9 un peu en avance afin de remercier le nombre énorme de reviews que j'ai reçues !**

**Note: **Je voudrais d'abord remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé et m'expliquer pour mon histoire de chantage. En fait, je ne voulais pas vraiment en faire (vous avez pas vu le petit lol ?), même si je n'avais pas eu mes vingt reviews, j'aurais quand même mis le nouveau chapitre parce que je ne marche pas qu'aux reviews mais également au plaisir d'écrire. Bien sûr que des reviews ça fait super plaisir et que d'une certaine façon ça encourage l'auteur à continuer mais ça doit se faire naturellement. Je suppose que ceux qui ont mis une review aimaient quand même ma fic (puisqu'ils voulaient la suite) et je voulais vous remercier de me les avoir envoyées mais maintenant, sachez que je ne ferais plus de chantage (même si ça marchait très bien !) et que j'espère que vous laisserez encore des reviews même si vous n'y êtes pas obligés !

Chapitre 9

Le soir était tombé et tout le monde était dans le salon. Ron était lové dans un petit fauteuil avec Hermione sur ses genoux et était en train de lui caresser les cheveux. Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient également côte à côte dans un divan et Harry et Ginny, eux, s'étaient comme par hasard retrouvés seuls dans le dernier fauteuil qui était si étroit que leurs genoux se touchaient sans arrêt ce qui provoquait divers rougissements et toussotements gênés. Cette gêne s'accentuait de plus en plus car ils étaient le seul « couple » à ne pas se chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille et à se câliner.

Toute la famille regardait fixement le nouveau poste de télévision que Mr Weasley avait ramené du bureau. Il en était si fier que ni Hermione ni Harry n'avait osé lui avouer que la télé n'était pas vraiment en très bon état. De fait, il était impossible de changer de chaîne et la seule qui était accessible était bourrée de parasite ce qui rendait la vision et le son assez désagréable. Pour le moment, ils avaient l'impression de regarder un film policier mais ils n'en étaient pas tout à fait sûrs. De temps en temps, Ron faisait des commentaires comme :

-C'est quand même ingénieux, c'est magnifique la technologie!

Auxquels Mr Weasley répondait par des :

-N'est-ce pas ?

Ce qui déclenchait une irrésistible crise de fou rire de la part d'Hermione et d'Harry.

Mrs Weasley quant à elle était la seule a essayé de suivre le film :

-Je parie que c'est lui l'assassin !

-C'est un chien ça maman.

-Ah bon ?

-C'était pas un arbre ?

Enfin bref, la soirée s'annonçait passionnante.

Quand un semblant de générique apparu, Mr et Mrs Weasley se levèrent pour aller se coucher.

Ron et Hermione se firent un clin d'œil puis déclarèrent :

-Nous on reste ici. Vous restez? On pourrait se faire une bataille explosive.

-D'accord, firent Harry et Ginny.

-Bon, alors on part.

Et Ron et Hermione se levèrent précipitamment et claquèrent la porte derrière eux après avoir lancé un « bonne nuit ».

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent gênés.

-Bon, on dirait qu'on s'est fait piégé.

-Il semblerait.

-_Merde je fais quoi, on a l'air malin tout les deux, serrés comme des sardines l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil avec le teint rouge comme des écrevisses. Un vrai étal de poissonnier ! Il faudrait qu'on change de fauteuil mais lui n'osera pas parce que ça me froisserait et moi je n'ai pas envie parce que je suis bien ici. Je devrais prétexter un truc pour monter mais ça ferait un peu la petite gamine qui ne sait pas se retrouver deux secondes seule avec un garçon. Attendez, je suis cette petite gamine !_

Au moment où elle allait dire une ânerie pour pouvoir se défiler, Harry lâcha :

_-_Bon, on la fait cette bataille explosive ?

-Euh…Oui…Je vais chercher les cartes, bredouilla Ginny étonnée qu'il accepte de rester avec elle.

Elle se leva du fauteuil et partit dans la cuisine. Quand elle revint avec les cartes, elle remarqua que Harry avait laissé sa place libre comme s'il voulait qu'elle se rasseye à cet endroit. Elle hésitait donc entre quatre options:

-Me rasseoir à côté de lui en évitant de rougir → trop compliqué.

-M'asseoir dans un autre fauteuil en face de lui → logique mais dommage.

-Prétexter un mal de ventre et m'enfuir en courant → ridicule.

-L'embrasser à pleine bouche → tentant…

_Hum…Que faire…_

Elle s'avança et en bonne petite fille modèle qu'elle était, elle prit un fauteuil et s'assit en face d'Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit et commença à distribuer les cartes. S'en suivit une partie assez mouvementée et bien sûr explosive. Quand ils en eurent fini avec leur cinquantième partie, ils relevèrent tous les deux la tête et se regardèrent. Harry avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés, les lunettes de travers et sa peau était devenue très noire. Ginny quant à elle, ne valait guère mieux, seuls ses grands yeux bruns rieurs ressortaient de son visage maculé de suie et ses cheveux se dressaient abominablement sur sa tête. Ils éclatèrent de rire sans aucune retenue puis décidèrent d'arrêter de jouer.

Ginny jeta un bref regard à la télévision qui avait continué à tourner et demanda :

-Elles ressemblent vraiment à ça les télévisions chez les moldus ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Je m'en doutais.

Ils regardèrent l'objet en question pendant quelques minutes afin de deviner à quel genre de films appartenait celui qui passait pour l'instant. Harry comprit le premier et devint tout rouge tandis que Ginny émettait toujours des hypothèses.

-Une comédie ? Ou peutêtre un film d'horreur, avec tous les cris qu'il y a.

-Euh oui, fit Harry qui devenait de plus en plus gêné.

Ginny s'approcha du poste afin d'essayé de comprendre ce que disait les personnes à travers leurs cris puis soudain, Harry la vit devenir également rouge.

-Euh… ?

-Ouais…

-Comment on éteint ce truc ?

-Il doit y avoir un gros bouton sur le devant.

-Je le trouve pas.

-Attends…

Harry tâtonna un peu puis trouva finalement le bouton, il poussa dessus mais la télé ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il appuya alors frénétiquement sur tous les autres boutons mais rien ne se passa si ce n'est que le son augmenta.

-Rrrroh et merde, j'ai laissé ma baguette en haut.

-Moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis s'écroulèrent de rire couvrant ainsi les ébats des deux ou trois -c'était difficile à dire- acteurs principaux.

-Bon, on va la laisser allumer jusqu'à demain.

-Ouais.

Ils montèrent les escaliers silencieusement et au moment de se séparer, Harry l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. En s'éloignant chacun de leur côté, ils furent reconnaissant à l'obscurité d'avoir caché leurs rougissements respectifs.

Quand ils furent rentrés dans leurs chambres, Hermione qui les avait observé discrètement en compagnie de Ron murmura :

-C'est bien parti.

-Tu parles, ils sont terriblement coincés!

-Ca me rappelle quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-Quelqu'un que j'aime très fort.

-Plus que moi ? Demanda Ron extrêmement jaloux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête…

-Mais de qui tu parlais ?

-Ah ton avis!

Ils se turent un moment puis Ron dit:

-Tu m'avais dit que tu n'aimais plus Krum !

* * *

**BONUS : **Pour ceux qui avaient dit qu'ils auraient bien voulu savoir ce qui s'était dit entre Ron et Hermione dans le dernier chapitre, je l'ai écris mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de le lire puisque ça n'interviendra en rien dans l'histoire.

-Toc, toc, toc !

-…

-Hermione ?

-…

-Réponds s'il te plaît…

-Va-t-en !

-Ecoute, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire mais je n'ai pas très envie de m'adresser à une porte.

-Alors casse toi parce qu'elle ne s'ouvrira pas, plus jamais!

Le cœur de Ron se serra quand il comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de celle qui donnait sur la chambre de Percy.

-Ecoute…

-Non je n'écouterais pas !

-Hermione je…

-Je ne veux pas le savoir !

-Très bien, je m'en vais mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais !

-Hé bien si, il y en a un que tu le veuilles ou non !

-D'accord, tu as un mais, t'es fier ? Ben tu te le reprends et tu t'en vas !

Ron respira un grand coup et murmura :

-Je t'aime Hermione…

Puis il s'éloigna doucement.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione avait cessé de pleurer et regardait fixement la porte, très étonnée par la francise dont Ron avait fait preuve. Soudain, elle se précipita dehors et l'empoigna par l'épaule avant qu'il ne rentre dans sa propre chambre.

-Répète, murmura Hermione.

Ron se retourna et dit :

-Je t'aime et je ne peux plus continuer à me disputer sans arrêt avec toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque et je sais que je suis un connard de première mais…

-Quand on ne sait rien on ne dit rien.

Et là-dessus les lèvres d'Hermione rencontrèrent celles du rouquin.

-Hum, fit celui-ci, je pense que…

-Arrête de penser, Ronald.

Puis elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre sans interrompre leur baiser et referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

* * *

**Oubliez pas les reviews!**

**R.A.R.:**

**Synopsis: **Merci!

**Littlething:** Voilà, j'tai fait un bonus mais je ce n'était pas trop comique, mais bon, vu qu'hermione était déjà de mauvais poil alors si en plus, il commence à être maladroit...Sinon, pour le rating, je crois pas que ça va monter...dsl. Merci pour la review!

**Phany: **Moi je suis en vacances pour le moment...éhéh merci pour la review et à bientôt!

**White Blossom: **Ouais, sauf qu'elle est pas alcolo et qu'elle fume pas! Merdci bcp pour ta review!

**MOI: **Coucou! Merci bcp pour la review, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

**Allima: **Et ça continue. T'as remarqué que je m'acharnbe moins sur Ginny? merci pour toutes tes reviews!

**Harmonie17: **Ben, ça a déjà un peu commencé et c'est pas mal parti comme dirait Hermione. Merci pour la review!

**Benji: **Merci d'avoir été franc(he)(sais pas)! je sais c'est court mais j'avais fait un tout petit effort et je ne voulais pas des félécitations, je voulais ds remarques parce que j'avais envie de savoir ce que pense les lecteurs de ce que j'écris (évidemment, j'aime mieux quand c'est ds bonnes remarques!). Merci pour la review et t'étais plutôt drôle.

**Missanie: **Oui, leur plan a déjà bien commencé! merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimes aussi cette suite!

**Mlie: **Oui je le veux! non, rigole! merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça m'a fait super plaisir.

**Bubu: **Oui, j'aime aussi ginny mais je lui fais faire que des conneries, suis space des fois. merci pour la review!

**FloOo'z: **Te voilà exaucée! Merci!

**Malicia Conroy: **J'espère aussi qu'ils vont finir ensemble...Mais euh c'est vrai que c'est à moi d'en décider! Merci pour la review!

**Oceanne Black: **Merci pour la review! ca m'a fait super plaisir!

**Elilyz: **C'était assez vite pour mademoiselle? Merci pour ta review!

**Flore: **Merci ma cocotte, j'te baisouille très très fort (houlà, wéthilde détein sur moi!). Ch'ai pas si t'as remarqué mais t'as dis que t'avais un gros derrière...Non, non, je ne pense pas à ce que tu penses! TULULUT!

**Alysa77: **Ouais, si j'y arrive, je te caserais dans l'histoire, je vais trouver! merci pour ta review!

**Deomai Aeguira: **Merci bcp! Tu vois, je me suis grouillée pour la suite!

**Zofia.cc: **Hola! Gracie mile...oula, moi l'espagnol c pas mon trucexcusez per favor (ça recommence!). merci bcp pour la review!

**Lily nido:** Oui, elle a déjà pèté les plombs plusieurs fois! et c'est moi la coupable bouhouhou! Merci pour la review!

**Micy:** Moi aussi j'aime ce couple! merci bcp pour la review, j'espère que tu aimes la suite!

**Beru ou blub: **Merci pour les reviews! En effet, je suis en train de faire un très gros effort pour la longueur!

**Dracomionny: **Merci!


	10. Chapitre 10

Ca marche mieux quand je fais du chantage mais j'ai quand même reçu beaucoup de reviews et je suis très contente ! D'autant plus qu'on ne me fait plus de commentaires sur la longueur de mes chapitres ce qui me saoulait un peu parce que je n'avais pas besoin d'avis compétents pour remarquer que deux pages ordis était un peu court mais n'empêche que les plaignant sont arrivés à leurs fins !

Pour changer, les paroles en italique sont les pensées de Harry. Ginny-qui tenait le rôle principal- s'efface un peu pour laisser la place au balafré euh…à Harry mais elle et son naturel délirant revienne au grand galop dans le prochain chapitre.

↓

(Bête) Commentaire qui allonge un peu plus le (bête) texte.

Chapitre 10

-Ron, va un peu ouvrir la fenêtre parce que je doute fort qu'Errol tienne encore longtemps, dit Mrs Weasley en désignant le vieil hibou tout déplumé qui battait frénétiquement des ailes derrière la fenêtre.

-Rrroh…L'est pas encore mort cet oiseau ! Grommela-t-il en se levant de table.

Il fit rentrer Errol qui se laissa immédiatement tomber sur la table en émettant un petit cri de soulagement. Mrs Weasley s'empara de la lettre et lut :

« _Chère famille Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter,_

_Une grande réception va être donnée en souvenir du jour où le seigneur des ténèbres est tombé. Vous êtes bien sûr invités vu le rôle que vous avez joué chacun lors de la bataille finale et il nous serait également agréable d'entendre un petit discours de la bouche de M. Potter…_

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait-il qu'il fasse des discours ?

…_La réception aura lieu le 15 juillet à partir de 18h à Poudlard._

_En espérant votre venue,_

_M. McGonagall._

-C'est dans quatre jours ça ?

-Ouais. On y va je suppose ? Fit Ginny.

-Bien sûr, je vais de suite prévenir ton père et tes frères.

Et là-dessus, Mrs Weasley sortit de la cuisine.

-Ca va faire bizarre de revoir tout le monde…Soupira Hermione.

-Ouais, ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas remis les pieds à Poudlard !

-Bon je monte, fit Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Ron.

-Me torturer l'esprit pour essayer de pondre quelque chose de pas trop minable.

-Vas-y ma cocotte ! Lança Ginny avant de se rendre compte de la connerie de ses paroles.

Les autres rirent –allez savoir pourquoi- puis Ron dit :

-T'inquiète pas pour ton discours ! Hermione le fera comme à chaque fois.

-Hé ! S'indigna celle-ci.

-Mais c'est vrai ma chérie, fit Ron en tapotant le nez de cette dernière.

-Mon chéri, veux-tu bien la fermer ?

-Mais tu dois bien avouer qu'à chaque fois qu'on doit écrire quelque chose, tu corriges et tu rajoutes des tonnes de trucs.

-C'est vrai que j'aide un peu quelques fois…euh souvent même…

-Ahah, elle passe aux aveux !

-La ferme Ronald ! Harry va faire son discours et je jure que je n'y toucherais pas.

-Comme à chaque fois…Fit Ron fataliste.

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

-Harry dit-lui que ce n'est pas vrai !

-Mais si !

-Mais non !

-Ginny aide-moi !

-Bon moi je monte, fit Harry.

-Lâcheur, lui souffla Ginny.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui en souriant largement.

Il monta dans sa chambre, s'installa à son bureau et attendit que l'inspiration se pointe. En bas, les cris de la dispute entre Ron et Hermione ne cessaient d'augmenter. Il s'en voulut un peu d'avoir laisser Ginny seule avec ces deux histériques puis ses pensées dérivèrent sur la cérémonie qui devait avoir lieu dans quatre jours. Trois ans…Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait tué Lord Voldemort, trois ans qu'il était devenu un assassin. Peu à peu les bruits en bas se calmèrent et il se reconcentra sur sa feuille désespérément blanche.

Trois coups résonnèrent contre sa porte et sans même attendre une réponse, Ron entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit en face d'Harry.

-Vous avezhissé le drapeau blanc ?

-Quoi ?

-Je veux dire, les hostilités sont finies ?

-Quelles hostilités ?

-Ben entre toi et Hermione !

-Tu parles de la discussion à propos de ton discours ?

-Discussion ? Les murs en tremblent encore !

-On a à peine élevé la voix !

-Vous ne changerez jamais…

-Pourquoi ?

-Même quand vous êtes ensembles, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous disputer.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

-Laisse tomber…Bon, pourquoi t'es là au fait ?

-Je voulais te parler de Ginny.

-Ta sœur ? Fit Harry surpris.

-Non, la boisson.

-Ben tous les deux pétillent, tenta de se justifier Harry.

-Ouais, bon je disais, je voulais te dire que j'avais remarqué que vous vous étiez fort rapprochés ces temps-ci…

_Depuis quand Ron faisait-il attention à autre chose qu'à l'heure des repas _? Se demanda vaguement Harry.

-…et je voulais juste dire que j'approuve totalement.

-Pourquoi? J'ai encore le droit d'avoir les amis que je veux !

-Ouais, mais là il s'agit de ma sœur et ce n'est justement pas d'amitié que je veux te parler.

_Hein ? Hermione, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de mon ami débile et aveugle ? C'est quoi cette chose qui devine tout !_

_-_Euh…Pas d'amitié ?

-Harry, fais pas le con ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, non ?

-Euh...

-Bon, est-ce que tu aimes Ginny plus que comme une amie ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

-Ah enfin !

Harry trouvait ça gonfler pour quelqu'un qui avait attendu près de sept ans pour déclarer sa flamme à l'être aimé mais décida de ne pas réagir.

-Alors, poursuivit Ron, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous ?

-Hein ?

_Merde il m'a percé à jour ce con…_

-Ben oui, qu'est-ce que t'as ? On dirait que t'as peur de t'engager ! Tu crois qu'elle ne t'aime pas ?

-Ben…

-Mais tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude mon pauvre vieux ! Elle t'aime comme…Commença à hurler Ron.

-C'est bon, arrête de t'égosiller, tu vas nous faire un caca nerveux et en plus ce n'est pas ça.

-Mais c'est quoi alors ? Tu te comportes comme un gamin de 14 ans ! Tu sais que Ginny est timide et gauche et qu'elle n'osera jamais faire le premier pas ! C'est à toi de le faire mon grand ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends, tu comptes la faire crever d'impatience et qu'elle se dévalorise encore plus et que…

-C'est pas ça…Arrête, tu vas t'esquinter les poumons !

-Mais merde Harry, c'est quoi alors ?

-C'est Chloé, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

-Chloé ? Mais je croyais que c'était fini de chez fini !

-Ben moi aussi mais elle m'a renvoyé une lettre…Ben tiens, lis et tu comprendras !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Harry lui jeta une lettre dans les bras. Ron s'en saisit et commença à la lire :

_« Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que ces derniers temps n'ont pas été faciles pour nous deux _

_et que nous avons du faire face à de nombreuses disputes et embrouilles. _

_A ton départ, nous avions décidé de mettre un terme à notre relation _

_mais je me permets de remettre en cause cette rupture_

_un peu prématurée __selon __moi. _

_Voilà, Harry, je t'aime et ça rien ne pourra le changer. _

_Ce que nous avions construit était beau et bien qu'il y ait eu quelques fausse notes,_

_ce serait dommage de le briser sur un coup de tête._

_Réfléchis à ma proposition et reparlons-en, tu veux bien ?_

_Chloé qui t'aime éternellement._

Quand Ron eut fini sa lecture, Harry dit :

-Je suis dans une de ces merdes !

-Mais c'est très facile Harry !

-Ah bon…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a bouffé le rouquin ?_

-Mais oui…Laquelle tu préfères ?

-Je sais pas, je dirais Ginny pour le moment mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vu Chloé et c'est vrai que, outre certains quiproquos, nous avons eu de très bons moments.

-Oui au début, mais ce qui est fait est fait et je pense qu'il faut mieux tirer un trait sur votre histoire.

-Je sais, mais si je me mets avec Ginny et que je préférais finalement Chloé ?

-Ben tu…

-Ouais…je dis que je me suis trompé, désolé.

-Non. Mais je te vois mieux avec Ginny qu'avec cette garce de Chloé.

-Garce ?

-Ben oui, je ne l'aime pas, voilà !

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je sois ton beauf, hein ?

-Mais non, j'essaie juste de t'aider.

-Ouais…Mais ça ne m'avance pas parce que je déteste blesser les gens et dans l'histoire il y en a bien une des deux qui va être malheureuse.

-Tire à pile ou face !

_L'est fou ou quoi ?_

_-_Pardon ?

-Ben oui, face Chloé et pile Ginny. Tu lances la pièce et pouf tu as la réponse à ta question.

-Ca c'est le truc le plus crétin que j'ai jamais entendu !

-Pas tellement.

-Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de remettre ma vie sentimentale aux mains du hasard ?

-Le hasard fait bien les choses.

-C'est ça.

-Ecoute Harry fait-le !

-Ca ne va pas m'avancer beaucoup.

-Mais si.

-Et comment ?

-Tu verras si tu as envie de relancer la pièce ou pas.

Et là-dessus Ron sortit.

Harry s'assit sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Comme ça, il préférait de loin Ginny. Il aimait son incertitude et sa façon de rougir. Il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec Chloé qui avaittrèsconfiance en elle, peut-être trop. De plus, depuis qu'ils avaient essayé de rapprocher Ron et Hermione, elle s'était rapprochée également de lui et réussissait à aligner des mots pour former ce qu'on appelle communément une phrase. Il adorait parler avec elle pendant de longues heures, elle le faisait rire et son bavardage n'avait rien d'ennuyant par rapport à celui de Chloé, fut-il tenté d'ajouter. MaisGinny n'avait jamais été sa petite amie et peut-être que ce ne serait plus la même chose.

Son regard se posa distraitement sur une mornille qui traînait par terre. Il la ramassa et murmura :

-Face Chloé, pile Ginny.

La pièce tournoya quelques instants dans les airs puis retomba dans la main droite du survivant qui la plaqua sur le dos de la gauche.

-Pile…Ginny…

Il n'avait aucune envie de relancer la pièce.

* * *

**R.A.R.:**

**Phany: **Ah, les vacances sont bientôt finies pour toi aussi! Je sais pas si tu es déjà de revenue de vacances et j'espère que ça s'est bien passé! Ton niew chapitre était super!

**Touffue: **Oui, les pauvres. Ca s'est quand même terminé par une fougueux baiser! Bon, je crois que ce chapitre explique un peu le comportement coincé d'Harry. Merci!

**Mlie: **Oui, mais c'était l'émotion et je pensais que Hermione ne le prendrait pas bien si il ne s'écrasait pas un peu et je voulais qu'ils soient en couple! Mais t'as raison, c'était pas un dialogue très Ronesque! Merci pour la review!

**Missanie: **J'aurais pas aimé que ça m'arrive à moi non plus! Je trouve que je suis quand même légèrement sadique avec cette povre Ginny! Merci pour la review.

**White Blossom: **Mais oui, c'est comme ça que ça va se terminer, Ginny va mourir seule avec trois clopes en bouche et une bouteille d'alcool même pas terminée et on la retrouvera trois semaines plus tard à moitié dévorée par des bergers allemands. Belle fin non? Merci pour la review et je crois que je me suis un peu expliquée sur le comportement coincé de Harry!

**Oceanne Black: **Là, ils étaient pas vraiment tous les deux en scène mais Ginny revient dans le prochain épisode! Merci beaucoup pour la review et j'espère que la suite te plaît!

**Littlething: **Eh ben non, désolée mais ils sont pas encore ensembles à la fin de ce chap. mais ça va bientôt changer...Oui, je trouve aussi que mes chapitres sont plus longs et celui-cià la palme d'or! merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**Zofia.cc: **Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu aimes la suite, sinon, continue à mettre tes chapitres aussi vite parce que ça devient de plus en plus génial et je le pense variment, en plus je penseque tu as de plus en plus de lecteurs, il faut absolument que tu persévères!

**Beru ou bloub: **J'ai vérifié trois fois et le "o" y est bien cette fois-ci. Dsl. La Ginny "pensante" revient bientôt. Plutôt long ce chapitre, non? Enfin plus que d'habitude.

**Jamesi-Cass: **Merci! C'est vraiment trop gentil. J'espère queb tu aimes toujours autant la suite!

**Benji: **Bon, d'abord Harry il est pas en 6 ème mais il est sorti de Poudlard il y a à peu près trois ans donc, il est très en retard dans son comportement. Mais j'avais fait exprès de lui donner un air coincé parce que je le justifie maintenant avec ce chapitre, il fallait être patient! Et c'est pas parce qu'il a presque 21 ans qu'il doit jouer au don-juan non plus.

**Lunenoire: **Ouais, très dur! Merci pour tes reviews!

**Flore: **Oui mais Wéthilde elle n'aura internet que le 28 février! (Tu n'avais pas entendu, elle l'a répèté une bonne conquantaine de fois). Bon, je sais pas quoi te dire vu que je vais chez toi ce soir! Salut.

**FloOo'z: **De rien de rien de rien et remerci remerci remerci.

**Arathorn: **C'est vrai ça, bête site! Merci pour la review! j'espère que tu aimes toujours.

**Deomai Aeguira: **La voilà! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que t'aimes aussi la suite.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

La grande salle n'était pas assez spacieuse pour accueillir tous les convives et il avait fallu déborder un peu sur le corridor. On était venu des quatre coins de l'Angleterre et même de plus loin, tous étaient là pour rendre hommage aux héros et aux disparus.

Ginny, elle, s'était assise dans le parc loin du bruit et de la foule. Elle repensait avec nostalgie à tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passé ici. Elle se souvint également de ce jour de juin où s'était déroulée la bataille finale, ici même, à Poudlard. Elle était en sixième année, Harry en septième. Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la grande salle pour le banquet de fin d'année, quand soudain, un énorme fracas se fit entendre. Les élèves restèrent quelques instants pétrifiés puis, une rumeur s'éleva: Voldemort était à Poudlard. La plupart des élèves se cachèrent dans les bâtiments, d'autres, plus courageux, s'aventurèrent dans le parc où le combat s'était engagé. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des membres de l'AD. Ginny se souviendrait toujours de l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ce qui, un jour, avait été appelé « parc ». Le mot « boucherie » aurait bien mieux convenu en cette chaude journée d'été. Il y avait du sang et des cadavres partout.

Elle avait vu mourir bon nombre de ses camarades mais avait continué à lancer des sorts sur l'ennemi dans une espèce de demi somnolence, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait à côté d'elle, sans savoir qui était encore en vie. Elle se souvenait juste d'un sort, un sort qu'on avait lancé dans sa direction, puis d'une douleur atroce qui s'était répandue dans tout son corps. Quand elle s'était réveillée le lendemain, tout était terminé. Voldemort était vaincu mais il avait laissé derrière lui bon nombre de familles éclatées.

Aucun des frères de Ginny n'était mort mais Charlie avait perdu sa femme, elle l'avait laissé seul avec leur petite fille d'à peine un an à l'époque. Fleur, la femme de Bill à présent, avait perdu sa petite sœur, Gabrielle. Fred et Georges avaient perdu leur meilleur ami, Lee Jordan. Neville Londubat faisait également partie des victimes, il était mort juste après avoir vengé ses parents en tuant l'infâme Bellatrix Black. Et puis, il y avait aussi Seamus Finnigan, Parvati et Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Alastor Maugrey et puis…et puis…Beaucoup trop de gens, beaucoup trop d'amis. Mais ce qui avait le plus anéanti le monde sorcier, c'était la mort d'Albus Dumbledore.

Beaucoup de choses avaient également changé à Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall en avait repris la direction, Remus et Tonks étaient fiancés, Hagrid et Olympe allaient se marier et Rogue venait d'être papa.

Au début de la soirée, elle avait salué et discuté avec quelques personnes et s'était rendue compte que leurs blessures n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées. Remus Lupin avait beau avoir un poste fixe comme enseignant et filer le parfait amour avec Tonks, il ne s'était toujours pas vraiment remis de la mort de Sirius et James et de, maintenant, celle de Peter. Celui-ci était revenu du bon côté juste avant la bataille finale. Remus ne lui avait toujours pas vraiment pardonné sa trahison mais il était au moins mort en héros. Elle avait également rencontré Malefoy, ce denier avait joué un rôle décisif dans la guerre contre Voldemort en jouant un double jeu. Il avait également dénoncé les pratiques de son père aux aurors à l'aide de sa mère et Lucius Malefoy croupissait désormais à Azkaban. Il y a peu, Narcissa avait avoué à Harry qu'elle était, en temps qu'ancienne meilleure amie de Lily, sa marraine. Au début, Harry avait été un peu choqué par cette révélation puis, après avoir passé un peu de temps avec elle et Drago, il avait découvert ce qui se cachait vraiment derrière ces deux personnages trop longtemps étouffés par la dictature qu'exerçait Lucius Malefoy sur eux.

En sortant du château, elle avait croisé Cho Chang, plus séduisante que jamais et bien sûr, en pleine conversation avec Harry. Son Harry. Elle avait encore une fois ressenti ce petit pincement au cœur, un mélange d'envie et de tristesse. Elle les avait discrètement observé de loin et avait passé son temps à s'imaginer à la place de la chinoise. Souriante, pleine d'assurance, terriblement belle et attirante. Puis, en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle s'était éloignée et assise sur les rives du lac.

C'était exactement comme cinq ans auparavant, quand Harry et Cho avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Elle était restée un peu plus longtemps après la réunion de l'A.D. pour enfin parler à Harry de ses sentiments envers lui, elle avait même prévu de se placer juste en dessous de la branche de gui. Mais quand elle était sortie de la pénombre, elle avait tristement constaté qu'Harry n'était pas seul. Elle s'était un peu reculée pour ne pas les déranger mais n'avait pas eut la force de détourner le regard. Elle avait continué à les regarder comme on regarde un beau bijou à travers une vitre, inaccessible.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule et elle sursauta brusquement.

>Pensive? Fit la voix d'Harry qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arrivé.

>Oui, répondit-elle en souriant doucement.

>Tu pensais à moi j'espère ?

>Oui…A toi et à tous les autres.

>Je comprends.

Ils se turent un moment et contemplèrent silencieusement la surface du lac, brillante comme un miroir. Mais eux ne la voyaient pas comme ça, ils la voyaient rouge, rouge comme le sang, comme l'eau l'était il y a à peine trois ans.

>Alors, comment as-tu trouvé mon discours ? Demanda Harry malicieusement.

>Ton discours ? Tu l'as déjà fait ?

>Oh oui, et je ne recommencerais pas.

>Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir été là. Tu as dit quoi dedans ?

>Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Hermione.

>Elle t'as aidé finalement ! S'exclama Ginny.

>Ouais, c'est plus fort qu'elle.

Puis il continua d'une voix plus aigue :

>Ne te vexe surtout pas Harry, ton discours est très bien, mais tu ne parles pas assez de ça. Si j'étais toi je ferais ci. Corrige un peu ça. Et ça aussi. En fait il vaut mieux que tu barres tout Harry. Tu ne le prends pas mal hein ?

>Ouais, c'est tout à fait ça, dit Ginny en souriant largement.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas du tout un silence gênant, c'était simplement apaisant.

Harry s'allongea dans l'herbe et contempla les étoiles d'un air songeur. Ginny l'imita et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans bouger ni parler.

Ginny finit par demander :

>Harry, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a après la mort ?

>Je n'en sais rien, j'espère seulement qu'il y a quelque chose.

>Tu crois qu'« ils » peuvent nous voir ?

>Je ne sais pas, j'aime bien imaginer que oui, que mes parents sont là, qu'ils sont peut-être fiers de moi.

>Ils le sont sûrement.

Harry resta songeur un instant puis demanda :

>Pourquoi es-tu venue dehors ?

>Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas à l'aise à l'intérieur, et toi ?

>Moi je te cherchais.

>Ah oui ?

>Oui.

>Tu veux rentrer ?

>Non. Je ne suis pas à l'aise non plus dedans.

>Pourquoi est-ce que tous les autres ont tellement changé ?

>On a changé aussi.

>Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre, une inquiétude permanente encrée dans les yeux. On dirait que l'insouciance liée à notre âge s'est déjà envolée.

>Oui, c'est parce que nous sommes des enfants de la guerre, nous avons grandi trop vite.

>C'est dommage, murmura Ginny en se pelotonnant un peu plus contre Harry.

Celui-ci la regarda bizarrement, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Quand Ginny se rendit compte de la situation, elle se sentit honteuse de son attitude et voulut se dégager mais Harry l'entoura de son bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Elle se laissa faire et posa doucement sa tête contre son épaule. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs mains se rencontrèrent et se nouèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence à contempler le ciel. Puis, « presque » sans le faire exprès, leurs têtes se tournèrent en même temps l'une vers l'autre, leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent en un doux baiser.

**Un énorme merci à :**

**Littlething: **Merci beaucoup pour la review! Oui, j'avais envie de faire une fois un autre point de vue et je suis contente que tu aies aimé!

**FloOo'z:** Dsl pour le retard et merci pour la review!

**Beru ou bloub:** Je sais mais je parlais du chapitre 10. Si Chloé va débraquer? Mystère...

**Oceanne Black:** Merci!

**Jamesie-Cass:** Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu aime la suite.

**Kaede: **Merci beaucoup!

**White Blossom: **Ouais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Merci pour la review!

**Touffue:**dsl pour le retard! Ce chapitre est moins long et moins drôle mais j'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Lyls**: Merci!

**Benji: **Ben si tu trouvais l'autre chapitre court, je suis vraiment encore plus désolée pour ce chapitre! Merci pour la review!

**Arathorn:** Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plait!

**missanie: **Ben voilà, ça débloque mais pour Chloé ahaha...Faut attendre la suite!

**Zofia.cc: **Merci d'avoir mis un autre chapitre et je suis désolée pour mon retard dans cette fic! Merci beaucoup pour la review!

**Malicia Conroy: **Merci beaucoup!

**Phany: **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plait!

**Cath: **Je suis désolée! Merci quand même pour ta review!

**Shadow (1): **Oui ça s'arrange mais ça rediminue avec ce chapitre! Merc pour ta review!

**Allima:** Ouais, la famile poisson...pas mal! Merci bcp pour tes deux reviews!

**Shadow (2):** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plait!

**Les-divans-infernales:** Voilà, la fin c'est mieux? Merci pour ta review!

**Akeri la malicieuse: **Merci baucoup!

**Emmel:**Merci et j'espère que la suite te plait!

**lunenoire: **Ouias hein! Merci pour la review!

**Luna-la-lunatique:** MDR! J'aurais pas aimé que ça m'arrive à moi! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews!


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Quand Ginny se réveilla le lendemain, un doute brutal l'assaillit. Et si la soirée d'hier n'était qu'un rêve ? Elle s'assit dans son lit, se frotta les yeux et réfléchit. Non, elle se souvenait de beaucoup trop de détails. Donc ce n'était certainement pas un rêve…C'était la réalité…Et cela signifiait que…

_-J'ai embrassé Harry Potter! Harry Potter m'a embrassé! Je suis heureueueueueuse! Oups…Gin on se calme, tu n'as plus dix ans et ce n'est sûrement pas ton premier baiser…Mais c'était Harryyyyyyyy ! Il m'aime…euh enfin je crois mais…J'ai embrassé Harryyyyyyyyyyyy ! Et maintenant je vais…Je vais…Euh mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi en fait ? Ben, je vais rentrer dans sa chambre et me jeter sur lui. Enfin ça, c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire mais c'est un peu trop bestial comme approche…Et puis…et si…Peut-être qu'il avait seulement besoin de réconfort…Mais non…Mais peut-être que si…Je ne vais pas l'obliger…Il est quelle heure…11h…Bon il est sûrement déjà descendu donc, soit je reste cloîtrer dans ma chambre toute la journée soit je descends et je l'affronte sérieusement comme la grande personne mature que je ne suis pas._

Après un grand débat intérieur, Ginny finit par s'habiller et quitta sa chambre après avoir vérifié quarante fois son reflet dans le miroir. Au moment où elle tournaitau coin du couloir. Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre et le célèbre Harry Potter, encore tout endormi, apparut. Tout comme Ginny, il resta quelques secondes figé puis son visage prit une légère teinte rosée. Il s'avança doucement vers Ginny avec une lenteur très très cruelle.

_>Et merde…_Se dit Ginny. _Voilà, c'est maintenant qu'il va me dire que pour hier il s'était laissa emporter par les évènements et qu'il regrette et patati et patata et encore des milliers d'autres choses que je ne veux absolument pas entendre._

Il arriva bientôt à sa hauteur, se gratta la tête et murmura :

>J'ai fais un rêve merveilleux hier.

_>Soit c'est une façon détournée de me dire que la soirée d'hier était fantastique soit j'ai rêvé pour hier. Bon tant pis, je me lance !_

>Moi aussi, fit elle en espérant qu'il parlait bien de la même chose.

>J'étais dans le tien ?

Ginny se rapprocha un peu de lui et murmura :

>Oui.

Harry s'avança aussi, en souriant, et dit :

>Peut-être a-t-on fait le même rêve ?

>Comment ton rêve se terminait-il ?

>Il ne s'est pas terminé, il vient juste de commencer.

Maintenant leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres l'une de l'autre.

>Ah…Et comment ça commençait ?

>Comme ça.

Harry franchit le maigre espace qui séparait encore leurs lèvres et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent en un baiser passionné. Il l'était tellement qu'ils n'entendirent même pas le -pas très discret- « yes » d'Hermione et Ron qui avaient assisté à la scène, cachés dans un coin, depuis le début.

**Dsl pour ce chapitre super court mais le prochain sera plus long! Je n'ai pas le temps derépondre aux reviews et je suis vraiment désolée alors j'adresse un énorme merci à tous et pour ceux qui le demandaient, ma fic n'est certainement pas terminée! Pour les reviews, je me rattrape au prochain chapitre!**


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

>Bon Ginny tu viens ? Demanda Ron avec impatience.

>Ouais ouais, j'arrive, je ne trouve pas mes chaussures !

>Oh pitié, bon on y va sans toi, on n'aura pas le temps de faire les boutiques sinon, fit Hermione avec impatience.

>Attendez s'il vous plaît ! Implora Ginny.

>Non tant pis pour toi, ça fait trois heures qu'on attend, tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre là-bas, dit Ron d'un ton sans appel.

Ginny entendit un « A pré-au-lard » suivit d'un craquement et sut qu'ils étaient bel et bien partis sans elle.

_>Et merde, allez montrez-vous putains de chaussures introuvables ! J'en ai marre, personne ne m'a attendue ; pour une fois qu'on devait sortir tous les quatre… En plus je parie que, bête comme je suis, je n'arriverais même pas à les retrouver ces salauds. Allez les chaussures s'il vous plaît, apparaissez quoi, petit petit. Ah desgodasses ! Mais ce ne sont pas les miennes et, merde alors, ces chaussures sont habitées par des jambes !_

>Harry ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant au cou du propriétaire des jambes qui habitaient les chaussures.

>Et doucement, je t'ai manqué à ce point en cinq minutes ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

>Je croyais que t'étais parti avec Ron et Hermione.

>Et que je t'avais abandonné ici toute seule avec ces « putains de chaussures introuvables ». Oh pauvre de toi, fit Harry en rigolant.

>Attends une minute, tu m'as entendu parler à mes chaussures ?

>Tu penses un peu trop fort parfois. Bon, on les cherche ensemble ces souliers ?

Ils se mirent tous les deux à quatre pattes etcommencèrent à chercher les godasses dans le magma de vêtements et de livres qui recouvraient en totalité le plancher de la chambre de Ginny.

>Il était de quelle couleur ton sol avant ?

>Aucune idée.

>Bon, petit petit, approchez, petit petit, commença Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

>Ginny saisit un objet au hasard et le frappa avec.

>On ne me singe pas, très cher !

>Et vous, on ne me frappe pas avec une…tiens, une chaussure !

>Miracle !

>Bon la deuxième maintenant.

>Oh non, pourquoi les chaussures vont-elles toujours par deux ?

>Parce qu'on a deux pieds ? Proposa Harry très sérieusement.

>On n'y arrivera jamais !

>Mais si, l'autre doit être dans le même secteur !

>Euh…Ne compte pas là-dessus !

>Il faudrait que tu penses un jour à ranger ta chambre.

>Je sais mais on n'arrive pas à faire passer un bulldozer à travers la porte.

>Juste.

Après dix minutes de fouilles spéléologiques intenses, nos deux chasseurs de souliers mirent enfin la main sur l'autre godasse.

>Pas trop tôt !

>Bon y va ?

>Attends, faut que je trouve mon pull !

>Quoi ? Demanda Harry horrifié.

>Je rigole ! Allez on descend.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, Harry prit un peu de poudre et s'engouffra dans la cheminée. Ginny passa juste un peu après lui et ils arrivèrent sans difficulté au chaudron baveur. Par contre, la réception fut un peu plus...hem...délicate. Harry qui n'avait jamais été un expert du transport par cheminée, s'étala de tout son long dans la suie et, avant même d'avoir pu se relever, Ginny débarqua également et s'affala avec « délicatesse » sur lui.

>Ouch !

>Aïe !

>Mon Dieu, Harry, toujours aussi doué à ce que je vois !

>C'est pas drôle !

>Oh si, tu devrais voir ta tronche !

>Tu veux que je te passe un miroir? T'es pas mal non plus.

>Merci.

>Dis, tu pourrais te relever s'il te plaît?

>Insinuerais-tu que je suis lourde ?

>Moi, mais je n'oserais jamais !

Ils s'époussetèrent un peu puis se dirigèrent chez Honney Duke, là où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Ron et Hermione. Ces derniers les attendaient avec impatience, Hermione trépignait du pied et Ron regardait sans cesse sa montre sorcière.

>On ne les laisserait pas encore un peu poiroter ? Demanda Ginny à Harry.

>Tentant, mais bon…

Quand Hermione et Ron les aperçurent, ils se précipitèrent vers eux et sans que Harry ou Ginny ait eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, ils étaient entraînés tous les deux dans des directions différentes.

>Hermione, où tu m'emmènes ?

>Plus le temps de t'expliquer, marmonna-t-elle tout en tirant Ginny par la manche.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le chaudron baveur et y entrèrent. Hermione repéra une table et elles s'y assirent.

>Bon, de quoi tu veux me parler ?

>De l'anniversaire d'Harry.

>Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est déjà la semaine prochaine.

>Oui comme tu dis, **déjà** la semaine prochaine.

>Et alors ? On a qu'à fêter ça entre nous comme d'habitude avec des petits cadeaux, des serpentins et des chapeaux ridicules.

>Ben justement, c'est pas comme d'habitude. Harry va juste avoir 20 ans ! Il faut faire un truc spécial.

>Ah ouais, merde.

>Bon, il va falloir que tu m'aides à régler certains points et à structurer ma liste d'invités.

Ginny hocha la tête et Hermione commença à lire sa liste.

>Bon, Luna Lovegood ?

>OK.

>Dean Thomas ?

>OK.

>Cho Chang ?

>Pas OK.

>Pourquoi pas ?

>Parce que c'est l'ex d'Harry.

>Et alors, il ne l'aime plus.

>Tu me demandes mon avis et moi je te le donne, tu fais ce que tu veux maintenant.

>Bon très bien, Cho Chang est invitée. Lavande Brown ?

>Hermione ?

>Mm?

>Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis si tu ne le respectes pas ?

>Mais je le respecte c'est juste que...enfin bref...Lavande Brown?

* * *

>Ron, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on tourne en rond depuis une demi-heure? Demanda Harry.

>Parce qu'il fait beau, que c'est l'été, qu'il y a du soleil, que les oiseaux chantent...

>Abrège, tu veux?

>Ben je ne sais pas moi, Hermione voulait être seule avec Ginny c'est tout.

>On était censé se faire une sortie en couple.

>Et c'est ce qu'on fait.

>Sauf que j'aurais préféré sortir avec Ginny qu'avec toi.

>Rroh, arrête une minute de râler s'il te plaît. Elles vont bientôt revenir.

>C'est ça...

>Ah ben tiens, les voilà!

>Ginny! S'écria Harry.

Les filles arrivèrent rapidement à leur hauteur et ils purent enfin commencer leur après-midi "shopping".

Tandis que Ron se renseignait auprès d'Hermione sur ce qui avait été dit lors de sa discussion avec Ginny, Harry et cette dernière passèrent devant et flânèrent tous les deux main dans la main.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et pour ceux qui se demandaient avec qui Rogue avait bien pu se marier et bien voici la réponse: Je ne connais pas son nom mais je peux vous dire que c'est une folle!**

**R.A.R:**

**Jamesie-Cass: **Oui, et ça s'arrange non? Meci pour la review!

**Zofia.cc: **Et voilà, cette fois-ci je review! Meci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimes la suite!

**Letimeg: **Meci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Pour la longueur, je vais essayer d'arranger ça!

**Les-divans-infernales: **La voilà! J'espère qu'elle t'as plu.

**Arathorn: **C'était mieux avec ce chapitre la longeur, non? Merci pour ta review!

**Zabou:** Merci! J'espère que la suite te plaît!

**Beru ou bloub: **J'hésite encore mais elle arrivera ça c'est sûr! Merci pour la review!

**Mlie:** Meci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaît!

**Popov: **La voilà, dsl de t'avoir fait attendre et j'espère que la suite te plaît!

**Lunenoire: **Merci pour tes deux reviews! C'esttrès gentil à toi!

**White Blossom:**dsl, y a pas vraiment le compte, seulement quatre pages! Maisbon, j'espère que a te plaira quand même.

**Akeri la malicieuse: **Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle t'as plu et merci pour ta review!

**Steph: **Je l'ai dit dans le chapitre suivant! Merci pour la review!

**Allima:** C'est pas grave pour le retard, du moment que tu aimes toujours! Merci pour tes reviews!


	14. Chapitre 14

Eh ! J'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews cette fois-ci ! Je rigole ! Non, c'est vrai, mon chapitre précédent était pas terrible alors j'ai décidé d'en pondre un beaucoup plus long !

Chapitre 14

>Harry ! Il faut que tu te réveilles pour te préparer ! Fit Mrs Weasley à travers la porte de la chambre.

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas seulement dormi dans les bras de Morphée. Elle donna un gros coup de coude à Harry et ce dernier finit par émerger peu à peu des brumes du sommeil. Il sourit et chuchota :

>Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

>C'est pas le moment de sourire, on est dans la merde !

>Hein ?

Mais la voix de Mrs Weasley répondit à sa question :

>Harry ! Je peux entrer ?

>Une petite minute, fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

>Il faut que je dégage d'ici ! dit Ginny qui commençait à paniquer sérieusement.

>Eh, stresse pas, c'est pas si grave !

>Si, c'est grave ! Faut pas que mes parents me voient là.

>Pourquoi ? Ils savent bien que tu n'es plus vierge !

>Ouais mais ils préfèrent faire comme si.

Elle sortit du lit et entreprit de se rhabiller.

>Ca pourrait être pire tu sais.

>Comment ?

>On aurait pu être dans ta chambre.

>Et ?

>On n'aurait jamais retrouvé nos vêtements !

>Très drôle !

>Harry, fit Mrs Weasley, tout va bien?

>Oui, j'ai juste un peu de mal à me réveiller! J'arrive.

Harry se leva, enfila son pantalon et son t-shirt et entrouvrit la porte.

>Bonjour Mrs Weasley.

>Salut Harry et bon anniversaire !

>Merci.

>Bon, je vais t'aider à choisir ta tenue.

Mrs Weasley entra dans la chambre juste au moment où Ginny plongeait sous le lit et pendant qu'elle s'afférait à dénicher quelque chose de convenable dans la garde de robe d'Harry, Ginny se rongeait les ongles.

_>Et merde ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de choses ? Me voilà en sous-vêtements, en-dessous d'un lit en train de contempler les pieds de ma mère qui materne comme c'est pas permis l'homme de ma vie et en la très bonne compagnie d'une chaussette de Bill qui a gardé d'ailleurs tout son arôme. Si je ne paniquais pas autant, j'éclaterais de rire. Bon maman, je veux pas être impolie mais là tu fais ch…Tu nous réveilles à…-ouais bon…il était 11h d'accord mais bon-…et pourquoi ? Pace que tu penses que bébé Harry n'est pas assez grand pour se trouver une tenue convenable ! C'était déjà une drôle d'idée de l'habiller en moldu alors que la plupart des hommes seront en robe mais bon…Ne critiquons pas les choix de maman Weasley. Et en plus tu prends ton temps : et attends que je mette cette chemise avec ce pantalon et puis non, finalement ça ne va plus avec la ceinture et… Oh non mon Dieu ! Elle lui fait mettre une cravate ! Harry sauve- toi ! _

_Eh merde, j'ai une crampe au pied et l'odeur de la chaussette va finir par me faire gerber…Sur les pieds de ma mère en plus...Oh tiens une araignée… « L'araignée Gypsi monte à la gouttièreuh tiens voilà la pluie, Gypsi tombe par terreuh. Mais le soleil à chasser la pluieuh. L'araignée Gypsi… »….Ca se bouffe une araignée ? _

_Mon Dieu je m'emmerdeuh ! Et si je sortais du lit en faisant : « Tadam ! Suprise surprise !» ? Non…Pas bonne idée._

_Bon, ils en sont aux chaussettes…Super important les chaussettes. Là, ils hésitent entre trois paires. Toutes les trois blanches et identiques sauf, si j'en crois ce que dit ma mère, la petite broderie tout aussi blanche du morceau qui apparaît hors de la chaussure si jamais on relève son pantalon pour on ne sait quelle obscure raison. Très important aussi la petite broderie…_

_Grrrr…Paire de chaussures maintenant…Et que nianiani et que nianiania…Mon Dieu elle sort ! J'y crois pas !_

Ginny dit au revoir à Gypsi l'araignée qui s'était finalement très bien remise de sa chute et à Cracra la chaussette, puis se remit debout et contempla son très cher Harry transformé en pingouin.

>Superbe ! Fit-elle en se foutant « légèrement » de sa gueule.

>N'est-ce pas ? Dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

>Faut que je me rhabille maintenant !

>Mais tu es très bien comme ça.

>Je peux pas être pire que toi, ça c'est sûr

Harry regarda d'un air piteux sa cravate et dit :

>Pourquoi est-ce que les mecs doivent tous porter des cravates ?

>Parce que c'est plus joli qu'une laisse voyons.

>Méchante…

Elle sourit et le tira par la cravate jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Au moment où ils échangeaient un baiser plutôt passionné, Mrs Weasley entra à nouveau dans la chambre avec des boutons de manchette en main.

Ginny et Harry se décollèrent très vite et rougirent violemment.

>Hum…Désolée…Je repasserais plus tard, fit-elle en…souriant ?

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent surpris, toujours un peu sous le choc.

>C'était bien la peine que je fasse la causette à Gypsi et à Cracra, fit Ginny en soupirant.

>Qui ?

>Oublie.

>On en était où ?

>A peu près ici, dit-elle en reposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

>Où est-ce que j'ai mis ce foutu collier ! Fit Ginny au comble de l'exaspération.

Les invités allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre et elle n'avait encore mis que le dessous de sa robe.

>Mon Dieu Ginny, j'adore ta tenue ! Lança Harry qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

>Hé, tu n'es pas censé me voir avant que je descende les escaliers !

>Trop tard. Tu as égaré ton haut ?

>Non, il est juste là…euh…il était juste là…

>Oh non, fit Harry en se massant la tempe.

>T'inquiète je vais le retrouver !

Elle regarda un peu alentours et s'exclama :

>Ah ben tiens, le voilà. Je m'en sors bien cette fois-ci.

>Bon je vais te laisser, si tu as encore un problème je mettrais un cierge à St-Antoine.

Ginny enfila rapidement son haut avant qu'il n'ait l'idée saugrenue d'aller s'égarer ailleurs, puis se maquilla légèrement et se regarda dans la glace. Elle était assez contente de sa tenue : c'était une petite jupe dans les tons de vert assez moulante et dont le bord était de longueur inégale. Le tout était surmonté d'un petit dessus assorti avec des manches courtes et un joli décolleté. Au moment où elle commençait à s'inquiéter du sort de ses chaussures, la sonnette du terrier retentit en semant la panique parmis ses habitants.

_>Et merde c'est pas des invités ça ! Quelle idée d'arriver à l'heure ? Un invité correct se doit d'être toujours en retard._

Elle enfila ses chaussures en sautillant dans le couloir, retrouva Harry qui l'attendait sur le palier et ils descendirent tous les deux saluer les premiers invités à savoir Dean Thomas et une jolie brune dont personne ne se souvenait du nom.

Tous les convives arrivèrent assez rapidement et la soirée put commencer. Harry se rua sur les amuse-gueules et se dépêcha d'en laisser tomber un sur sa sublime cravate, ayant ainsi un bon prétexte pour se décravater.

Le dîner se passa sans problème. Ginny avait pris soin d'expédier la très belle et très célibataire Cho Chang à trois tables d'elle et Harry, et n'avait entouré celui-ci que de garçons et de filles casées. Restons prudent. Elle avait aussi, ô miracle, réussit à ne pas salir sa robe. Une très bonne soirée en perspective !

Bientôt, les lumières se tamisèrent et Harry tira Ginny par le bras :

>Tu viens danser ?

>Mais il n'y a encore personne.

>C'est normal, on doit ouvrir le bal.

>Quoi ?

>Allez viens.

>Mais je ne sais pas danser !

>Moi non plus.

>C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pour me rassurer ?

Ils s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse. Ginny enroula ses bras autour du cou de Harry et ce dernier enserra sa taille. Ils commencèrent à tourner lentement au rythme de la musique. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils espéraient.

_>Je déteste sentir tous ces regards sur moi,_ se dit Ginny,_ je parie qu'un marsouin atteint d'obésité en tutu rose est la grâce réincarnée par rapport à moi. Aïe, aïe, aië, je viens d'enfoncer mon talon dans la chaussure d'Harry, heureusement, il a l'air de s'en remettre. De sa blessure en tout cas parce que de son fou rire…On ne se moque pas de moi impunément, étouffe-toi sale balafré! Nah ! Je lui ai de nouveau broyé le pied. Exprès. Heureusement que d'autres couples nous ont rejoints sinon tout le monde aurait remarqué les petits bonds de mon douillet de petit copain._

Finalement, le slow fit place à un tube du moment et Harry partit s'asseoir sur une chaise pour masser son pauvre petit panard meurtri.

>Bordel Ginny, t'y va pas de main morte !

>Tu connais Fifi Brin Dacier ? Demanda-t-elle en ramenant ses cheveux roux en deux petites couettes.

Ils commencèrent à rire puis Harry alla chercher des boissons. Pendant ce temps, Ginny observa ave méfiance Cho qui restait seule sur sa chaise.

_>Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle refuse les multiples invitations à danser qu'elle reçoit ? On dirait qu'elle attend quelqu'un en particulier et j'ai bien ma petite idée sur son identité. Avec tous le regards qu'elle lui jette, on se croirait sur un trottoir mal famé. Pourtant c'est elle qui l'a plaqué, elle n'avait qu'à se le garder si elle l'aimait tant que ça… Oh merde, c'est vers moi qu'elle vient là, au secours ! _

Ginny n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que Cho Chang se tenait déjà devant elle.

_>Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle à me fixer comme ça avec son regard dégoulinant de rimmel ?_

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ginny.

>Je voulais juste te dire que j'adore ta robe.

>Euh…Merci…

>Bon je te laisse, y a ton petit copain qui se ramène avec vos boissons.

Harry arriva devant Ginny et lui demanda :

>Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

>A qui ?

>Ben à Cho.

>Oh rien d'important. Tu veux d…. ?

>Harry, s'écria la jolie chinoise en coupant Ginny au beau milieu de sa phrase, tu viens danser ave moi ?

>Ca ne te dérange pas Ginny ?

_>Bien sûr que si !_

>Non, non, pas du tout.

Ginny resta là à faire tapisserie et à surveiller Harry jusqu'à ce que le couple soit englouti par des poireaux en botte qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de saboter sa mission d'espionnage.

Quand elle vit réapparaître Cho, Harry n'était plus avec elle.

>Où est passé Harry ? Demanda-t-elle alors que cette dernière allait faire un tour du côté du bar.

La chinoise composa sur son visage sa plus belle expression de tristesse et de pitié, puis dit :

>Je suis désolée Ginny.

>Pourquoi ?

Cho regarda ses pieds et murmura :

>Harry est parti.

>Hein ?

>Il aurait voulu te le dire lui-même mais il n'en avait pas la force.

>La force de me dire quoi ?

>Je suis désolée Ginny mais Harry en aime une autre.

>Ah ?

>Elle s'appelle Chloé. Je suis désolée.

Puis, Cho Chang tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule.

_>Mon Dieu, c'est pathétique, si elle pense que je vais la croire ! Ca sent le coup fourré à plein nez ça. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un Harry à retrouver moi._

Elle croisa Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient arrêtés de danser et qui picolaient gaiement autour d'une table.

>Vous n'avez pas vu Harry ?

>Si il est monté dans sa chambre.

>Pourquoi ?

>J'en sais rien, il avait l'air triste.

>Triste ?

_>Comment ça triste ? Cette salope de Cho n'a quand même pas dit la vérité ? _

Elle rentra rapidement dans la maison et se retrouva bientôt devant Harry qui faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Ginny comprit qu'il y avait quand même quelque chose de bizarre. Elle demanda à mis-voix:

>Cho a…. ?

>Oui, murmura-t-il.

>Bon ben alors….Je…

>Je crois que le truc à dire dans ces circonstances c'est : au revoir.

Ginny fut décontenancée par ses paroles mais trouva quand même la force de s'en aller et de refermer la porte avant que ses yeux ne la trahissent.

Après être redescendue, elle s'assit sur une chaise et regarda fixement devant elle.

_>Ce n'est pas possible ! S'il ne m'aimait pas, il n'aurait pas joué le jeu jusqu'au bout, il avait l'air de m'aimer pendant qu'on dansait. Puis, voilà qu'il part se trémousser avec Cho et puis pfffit, il décide de s'embarquer pour l'Amérique afin de roucouler avec cette cruche de Chloé. Il y a du louche là-dessous. Mais s'il n'avait rien dit à Cho, il ne serait pas dans cet état là et il aurait nié. J'arrive pas à y croire. Harry m'a laissé tomber pour une autre et sans même avoir les couilles de me le dire en face. Je suis maudite ! _

Elle resta un moment la tête dans ses mains, à se demander ce qu'elle avait fait ou ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait pour qu'ils en arrivent là. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et avisa une table remplie de jus de fruits. Elle descendit un premier verre cul sec, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième…Bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle sache pertinemment que ce n'était pas des jus de fruits.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry repensait à ce qui venait de se passer.

_>C'est trop con ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de vouloir me quitter et sans raison en plus ? Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait moi. Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a été se confier à Cho, Ginny la déteste. Si elle n'était pas venue me voir dans la chambre, j'aurais juré que c'était un coup monté mais là, elle m'a dit que…Merde, en fait elle n'a rien dit du tout, elle bégayé deux trois trucs que j'ai pas compris et je me suis contenté bêtement d'incliner la tête sans lui demander d'explications. Si ça tombe, c'est Cho qui a tout organisé. Moi qui la trouvait sympa ! Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net._

Il descendit en courant les escaliers et finit par retrouver Ginny vautrée sur sa chaise, un verre vide à la main.

>Ginny ?

>Grmmmfff ?

>Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

>Je noie mon chagrin. Ces jus de fruits sont délicieux, tu veux goûter, Arnold ?

>Euh moi c'est Harry et ça, ce ne sont pas des jus de fruits.

>Ah bon ? C'est curieux ça. Dis, Henri, tu ne veux pas arrêter de tourner une minute.

>Je vois. Dis, Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit Cho avant que je ne revienne avec les boissons ?

>T'es sûr que c'est pas des jus de fruits ?

>Réponds à ma question s'il te plaît.

>Ta question ? Ah oui…Euh…Attends…Elle m'a dit que j'avais une jolie robe, oui c'est ça, une jolie robe! Et c'est vrai, regarde, elle vole! Dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

>Oui, très jolie. Et elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

>Non. Tu veux me repasser un jus de fruit s'il te plaît ?

>Tout de suite.

Il revint bientôt avec un grand verre aux couleurs bariolées.

>Mais, ce n'est pas un jus de fruit, ça !

>En effet, c'est une potion de désaoulage.

>Insinuerais-tu que je suis saoule ?

>Euh, je n'oserais pas, mais bois-la quand même.

>C'est bien pour te faire plaisir.

Elle but le liquide épais d'une traite puis s'écroula dans le bras de Harry. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, elle sourit en s'écriant :

>Harry !

>Ah, content de ne plus m'appeler Arnold.

>Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans tes bras ?

>Ginny, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avant ton réveil?

>Euh, on a dansé, puis tu as dansé avec Cho et puis…et puis tu m'as plaqué en fait ! Alors je repose ma question, qu'est-ce que je fous dans tes bras ?

>Il y a eu comme qui dirait un petit malentendu et nous sommes tombés comme deux gros nigauds dans le panneau.

Ginny réfléchit une seconde puis s'exclama :

Cho ! Elle m'a fait croire que tu voulais me quitter pour cette garce de Chloé.

>Et moi, elle m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis s'exclamèrent :

>Vengeance !

>C'est censé ce mangé froid, ça, fit Harry à la réflexion.

>Non, c'est elle qui va déguster et je peux te dire qu'elle aura chaud !

Ils établirent un plan d'attaque puis Harry s'élança d'un pas rapide vers la chinoise.

>Hé Cho !

Cette dernière se retourna avec un savant mouvement de hanche et dit d'un ton suave :

>Oui ?

>Euh…Je voulais te dire.

Quoi ?

>J'aime beaucoup danser avec toi.

>C'est vrai ? Fit la chinoise en jubilant.

>Oui.

>Il faudra qu'on remette ça alors.

>Avec plaisir, j'avais justement pensé t'inviter, fit Harry.

>Ah oui et quand ?

>Pour un mariage.

>C'est peut-être un peu trop rapide mais bon, j'accepte ta proposition.

Elle sauta au cou de Harry et l'embrassa.

>Waw ! Je ne savais pas que ça te ferait autant plaisir !

>Mais si bien sûr. Il va falloir que je choisisse une robe.

>Oh oui.

>Que penses-tu d'une robe fendue à mis cuisse et largement décolletée ?

>Super.

>En plus le blanc me va à ravir.

>Le blanc ?

>Mm mm.

>Mais c'est la mariée qui s'habille en blanc !

>Justement.

>Attend là Cho, je ne te suis plus !

La chinoise parut décontenancer et bégaya :

>Ben, tu as dit que…

>Que je t'invitais à mon mariage.

>Ton mariage ? Tu veux dire, notre mariage.

>Non, notre mariage à Ginny et à moi.

>…

>Et oui ma poule, fit Ginny qui était restée derrière pour bien profiter du spectacle, faut pas jouer avec nous.

Harry et Ginny plantèrent Cho Chang au milieu de la piste de danse et allèrent rejoindre Ron qui entamait un numéro de danse turque sur la table sous les fervents encouragements d'Hemione. Comme quoi, les jus de fruits ne réussissent pas à grand monde.

**Bon, demain je pars en vacances et j'espère que quand je reviendrai, il y aura une montagne de reviews qui m'attendra.**

**Laure: **J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de gidrure au fin fond de l'Atlantique. Si tu lis ce message, sache que moi, avant de me choper une comossion cérébrale en m'écrasant contre un poteau, je connais l'infinitif de ce verbe qui nous a trop fait marrer: C'est gésir (et oui j'avais raison chtoc!) Salut et à la prochaine! Si tu vois Sarah, dis lui bonjour de ma part.

**Mathilde:** Juste un petit coucou avant de partir, je t'ai fait un long chaitre comme tu les aimes! J'ai le DVD de Big fish! Et aussi, vendredi aprem, Laure, Sarah et moi,on a poursuivi X-Tombola dans la rue, on a voulu le filer mais il marchait trop vite pire que Baby face dans sa poussette hypersonique. Salut!

**R.A.R:**

**Arathorn: **Merci beaucoup! Là, ne te plains plus de la longueur parce que je me suis surpassée!

**Lunenoire:** Ouais, c'es vrai. On dirait moi!

**Micy: **Je suis désolée! J'aime bien Rogue mais à petites doses et je l'imagine très mal en train de fiare gouzigouzi avec un petit poupon rose mais je n'aurais pas du le dire à voix haute. Merci quand même pour la review.

**Cath:** Et te voilà exaucée!

**Phoque: **Merci pour la review!

**Allima: **Mais si, Hazry l'aime bien...erreur de conjugaison...il l'aimait bien. Ils se sont disputés mais jamais haïs, enfin c'est ma vision des choses... Merci pour lareview!

**Touffue: **Très bien! Meci beaucoup pour ta longue review et pour le petit dialogue intercérébrale. J'espère que la suite te plaît.

**Les-divans-infernales: **Voilà, une chicane! Non, ça va pas être toujours tout calme sinon je ne continuerais pas la fic. Là, je ne suis même pas à la moitié! Merci pour la review!

**Beru ou blub: **Voilà, pas tout à fait gâché mais bon...Merci pour la review.


	15. Chapitre 15

**R.A.R. :**

**Cath : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Jamesie-Cass : **Merci ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas Cho mais je pense que je n'avais pas besoin de le préciser.

**Touffue : **Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**White Blossom : **Merci pour la review, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

**Samara XX : **Comme ça fait déjà un moment que je suis rentrée, je te présente mes plus plates excuses pour le retard de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Faby.fan : **Pas grave du tout, du moment que tu aimes toujours ! Merci pour la review !

**Lunenoire : **Oui, mais c'était quand même un peu gros !

**Zofia.cc : **Voici un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard (dsl). Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu mettras bientôt un nouveau chapitre de ta fic, en attendant, je te souhaite une bonne inspiration !

**Lilpuce : **Un énorme merci pour ta review ! Ouais, Cho est une cruche enfin, surtout à cause de moi mais bon…J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Arathorn : **Comment ça « plus long que les autres » ? Il était gigantesque oui ? J'en avais presque le vertige ! Ben voilà, il va falloir te contenter de ce chapitre !

**Zabou : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Beru ou bloub :** Ouais pas trop tôt….Merci pour la review !

**Lolaboop : **Et en voilà un nouveau ! Contente ? Merci pour ta review !

**Akeri la malicieuse : **Non, Ron et Mione ne sont pas mariés mais comme ça fait seulement un mois qu'ils sont ensembles, c'est peut-être un peu tôt ! Mais bon, un jour sûrement !

**Ladybird : **Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir !

**Phoque : **Merci pour ta review !

Chapitre 15

>Tourne à droite, fitGinny.

>Comment ça à droite, c'est un cul de sac ! Lui répondit Harry.

>C'est pourtant ce que dit cette saloperie de carte.

>Passe-la moi.

Harry lui prit la carte routière des mains et l'examina attentivement :

>En effet c'est à droite…

Ginny lui lança un sourire sarcastique puis s'envoya mentalement une baffe quand Harry termina sa phrase :

>…Si on tient la carte à l'envers !

Ils avaient tous les deux, en ce début août, décidé de prendre des vacances bien méritées en Ecosse. Ils avaient l'intention de camper dans la forêt et de tout faire comme de vrais moldus. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient partis en voiture. Harry, ayant passé son permis de conduire, avait pris le volant de l'archaïque deux-chevaux sous les conseils avisés de Ginny, experte en carte routière. Ron et Hermione devaient les rejoindre quelques jours plus tard.

Ils prirent donc à gauche et débouchèrent en plein dans un champ de maïs.

>Hum…Depuis quand tu tiens ta carte à l'envers ?

>Depuis le début je crois. On est où ?

>Près d'Edimbourg.

>Et ?

>On est censé aller à Glasgow.

>Ah oui c'est juste. C'est loin ?

>Oh non, tu nous as juste fait faire un détour d'une petite centaine de kilomètres.

>Rrrroh c'est bon, tu n'as qu'à lire la carte toi-même si c'est si simple.

>Je ne demanderai pas mieux mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis en train de conduire.

>Ah oui, j'avais oublié. On a qu'à échanger les rôles.

>Hors de question.

>Pourquoi ?

>Tu n'as pas le permis.

>Et alors ? On s'en fiche. Y a que toi qui le sais !

>Oui, mais si on se fait arrêter…

>Arrêter ? Mais c'est désert ici. Par qui veux-tu qu'on se fasse arrêter? La vache ?

Ils finirent par échanger leurs places et Harry expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement de l'engin à Ginny.

>Ah oui, c'est comme les auto-tamponneuses dans les fêtes foraines moldues !

>Tu es sûre que tu veux conduire ?

>Mais oui.

Elle appuya d'un coup sec sur l'accélérateur et la voiture fit un bond en avant.

>Qu'est-ce que tu fous !

>J'avance.

>Tu es censé avancer en roulant, pas en sautant.

>Ecoute, je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi qui suis aux commandes.

>C'est bien ça le problème.

>Attends, je recommence.

>Super.

Elle appuya de nouveau sur la pédale et la voiture produisit un bruit pas du tout encourageant.

>Oh-oh…Fit Ginny.

>Oh non ! On est en panne !

>Tu es sûr ?

>T'as complètement noyé le moteur.

>Tu veux que je lui fasse du bouche-à-bouche ?

>Rrrroh Ginny, fit Harry en essayant de ne pas rire, c'est pas le moment de rigoler, on est vraiment dans la merde.

>Mais non, il y a bien quelqu'un qui va venir nous aider.

>Et qui ça, la vache ?

>Oh laisse un peu Marguerite tranquille.

>Marguerite ?

>Ca lui va bien non ?

>A qui ?

>Ben à la vache.

>Sainte merde, s'exaspéra Harry qui avait quand même un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, je suis coincé dans un pré, avec une folle qui conduit comme une brosse et qui donne des surnoms à tout ce qui bouge !

>Eh ! Cracra la chaussette ne bougeait pas ! Tenta de se justifier Ginny.

>Et évidemment, comble du comble, nous avons laissé nos baguettes magiques à la maison.

>C'était pour l'expérience.

>Je sais.

>Ben on a qu'à continuer. Que font les moldus quand ils sont en panne ?

>Ils marchent pendant des kilomètres en cherchant une quelconque pompe à essence qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller s'enterrer à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

>Excellent. On y va ?

>Avec plaisir.

>Allez, c'est juste une petite promenade à travers champs.

>Je suis désolé mais je crois que « petite promenade » ne convient absolument pas, « long calvaire » est plus approprié.

>Allez Ryry, un petit sourire !

>Ce n'est pas drôle.

>Mais si ! Ecoute, dis-toi que ça pourrait être pire.

>Et comment ?

>Hum, tu pourrais être avec, je ne sais pas moi, Dudley par exemple, dans une voiture décapotable alors qu'il drache et tu n'aurais même pas mon humour débordant pour te dérider un peu…

>C'est bon, je suis pratiquement d'accord avec toi: ça pourrait peut-être être pire.

>Pratiquement ?

>Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le dernier point.

Ginny réfléchit deux secondes puis s'écria en le frappant à la tête :

>Méchant !

Ils descendirent de voiture et commencèrent à marcher sous le soleil qui commençait à descendre dans le ciel. Après à peine une demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un garage. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il y avait d'écris sur le bout de carton accroché en haut du bâtiment, si quatre morceaux de tôles collés les uns aux autres pouvaient s'appeler comme ça.

Ils sonnèrent à la porte et un homme à l'air mauvais que Ginny surnomma aussitôt "Jack l'éventreur" vint leur ouvrir.

>C'est pourquoi?

>Notre voiture est tombée en panne à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

>Quel genre de panne?

>Je n'en sais rien.

>Comment ça vous n'en savez rien?

>C'est pas moi le garagiste.

>Bon, je vais chercher ma boîte à outils, grommela-t-il en refermant la pôrte derrière lui.

>Brrrr, je n'aime pas la façon dont il a dit "ma boîte à outils", frissonna Ginny.

>Pourquoi?

>Il peut y avoir plein de choses dans une boîte à outils: une clé à molette, un marteau ou même une tronçonneuse.

>C'est ça Ginny.

>Ne me crois pas mais je n'irai pas mettre des fleurs sur ta tombe.

>A mon avis, tu as l'imagination un peu trop débordante.

>Ah bon?

>On tombe sur un type qui a tout simplement oublié la signification du verbe "se laver" et toi tu crois qu'il va nous faire un re-make de "massacre à la tronçonneuse" avec une clé à molette. Je parie même que tu l'as déjà surnommé "Freddy".

>Jack l'éventreur.

>Tu vois?

>Bon, peut-être que je me fais des films mais il ne m'inspire quand même pas confiance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack l'éventreur ressortit de son taudit avec une énorme boîte à outils rouge qui réussit à arracher un regard de terreur à Harry. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans une jeep délabrée et repartirent en direction de la deux-chevaux.

>Bon, c'est par où maintenant? Demanda Jack d'un air ennuyé.

>A droite, répondit Ginny sans hésiter au même moment où Harry disait "à gauche".

>Je vois, est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'un détail particulier?

>On à laisser la voiture près de Marguerite, fit Ginny.

>Qui ça?

>Une vache.

>Ca ne va pas m'aider beaucoup, râla l'homme.

>Bon, on à qu'à aller tout droit.

>Ok.

Quelques jurons et marche-arrières plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la voiture. Le garagiste commença à l'examiner et finit par leur dire qu'il suffisait juste de remettre de l'essence. Il leur donna un bidon et leur fit payer un montant exorbitant avant de remonter dans son tas de ferraille. Harry et Ginny réembarquèrent à bord de leur bolide et après quelques négotiations, Harry réussit à obtenir de Ginny qu'elle lui laisse le volant.

>En route pour Glasgow! S'écrièrent-ils en se remettant en route.


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Une semaine était passée depuis que Ginny et Harry avaient fait leurs adieux déchirants à Marguerite et qu'ils étaient, après d'autres retournements de situation et de carte, arrivés à destination en bénissant le bon proverbe : « Toutes les routes mènent à Rome ». Ils venaient de quitter l'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient séjourné la première partie de leur voyage et avaient gagné les bois qui bordaient Glasgow en vue de planter leur tente.

>Bon, tu as un plan de montage ? Demanda Harry.

>Je t'étonnerais beaucoup si je te disais non ?

>Pas le moins du monde.

>Je le savais. En fait, cette tente est à toi, c'est toi qui dois savoir comment on l'installe !

>Ouais, mais mon dernier camping remonte à…euh…enfin bref…c'était il y a trop longtemps.

>Super. Bon ben on attaque !

Ils passèrent environs deux bonnes heures à planter des bâtons dans la terre et à essayer de réaliser quelque chose qui ressemblait approximativement à une tente.

>C'est beau ! S'émerveilla Ginny devantla tâcheaccomplie.

>Euh, pas mal.

>Bon ben, on va visiter l'intérieur.

>Visiter ? Euh, Gin, je te rappelle que c'est une tente moldue !

>Hé mais c'est minuscule !

>Ben ouais, c'est ce que je disais.

Harry s'avança également à l'intérieur dans le but d'y amener les sacs de couchage mais un des piquets lâcha et la tente s'effondra sur eux. Ginny, au dernier moment, réussit à mettre son pied au centre du tissu ce qui retendit un peu la toile.

>Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Ginny toujours avec la jambe en l'air.

>Ben, enlève ton pied pour commencer.

Ginny s'exécuta et la tente s'écroula définitivement sur eux.

>Et ensuite? Marmonna-t-elle avec un morceau de toile dans la bouche.

>Ben on essaye de retrouver la sortie.

>Ok.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils réussirent enfin à remettre le nez dehors et recommencèrent à monter leur tente.

Quand la nuit tomba, la tente était plus ou moins solidement encrée dans le sol et il n'avait plus qu'à se faire réchauffer une boîte de conserve en guise de souper.

>Ginny ? Tu sais me passer le réchaud ?

>Le quoi ?

>Le truc pour réchauffer la boustifaille.

>Ah…

Après deux minutes de fouilles spéléologiques à l'intérieur du sac, elle s'écria :

>On ne l'a pas !

>Quoi ?

>Ben oui, on a du l'oublier.

>C'est pas vrai !

Harry regarda à son tour dans le sac puis dit :

>Merde, ben tant pis, on va manger nos conserves crues.

Il ouvrit les boîtes puis en tendit une à Ginny.

>Miam miam.

Ils prirent chacun une bouchée puis la recrachèrent très vite.

>On va pas savoir manger ça.

>On a qu'à faire un feu !

>Bonne idée, mais on va devoir ramasser du bois.

>Pas de problèmes, nous sommes dans un bois !

Ils s'éloignèrent de la tente et entreprirent d'en ramasser assez pour les jours à venir. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à faire vraiment très noir et ils n'arrivaient même plus à se voir l'un l'autre. Ginny voulut se raccrocher à Harry mais heurta un arbre à la place.

>Harry !

Personne ne lui répondit.

>Harry ?

>Oui.

>Ah t'es là, je croyais t'avoir perdu.

Moi aussi.

Ils se donnèrent la main et firent demi-tour afin de regagner leur tente.

>T'es sûr que c'est par là ? Demanda Ginny au bout d'un moment.

>Oui, enfin, presque. Tu crois que ce n'est pas par là ?

>Je crois surtout qu'on est perdus !

>Encore ! Mais on passe notre vie à se perdre dans la nature !

>Ne t'inquiète pas, mon sens de l'orientation surdéveloppé va nous sortir de là !

>Ginny.

>Oui ?

>Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais quel sens de l'orientation ?

>Ben…

>Sûrement celui qui nous a emmené à Edimbourg à la place de Glasgow ?

>On est mal hein ?

>Très mal.

Ils continuèrent à avancer à tâtons puis Ginny s'écria :

>On tourne en rond !

>Tu es sûre ?

>Ouais, on est déjà passés au moins trois fois devant cette vieille souche.

>Sainte merde !

>Bon, on se calme. On s'assied et on se détend.

Ils se turent pendant un instant puis Ginny s'écria :

>C'était quoi ça !

>Quoi ?

>Ce craquement !

>J'ai rien entendu…

Un autre bruit se fit entendre suivi de grognements sourds.

>Glups…

>Ca se rapproche.

>J'avais remarqué.

>C'est peut-être un tout petit écureuil perdu comme nous.

>Peut-être…

>Ou peut-être pas…

Ils se relevèrent rapidement et coururent le plus vite qu'ils purent en direction de…enfin, ils ne savaient pas vraiment en direction de quoi mais le plus important était qu'ils s'éloignaient de la bête.

Le souffle court, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et contemplèrent hébétés le tas de tissus qu'ils identifièrent comme étant leur tente.

>On la retrouvée!

>Oui, mais t'as vu dans quel état elle est ?

>Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ?

Harry s'agenouilla devant ce qui avait un jour été leur sac de provisions et déglutit difficilement.

>Un ours.

>Oh, un petit nounours comme dans « Boucle d'or » ?

>Pas exactement, plutôt un gentil nounours dans la fleur de l'âge avec des crocs acérés si j'en juge l'état du sac.

>J'ai peur!

Ils remontèrent en vitesse la tente (au bout de la troisième fois, ils commençaient à avoir la main) et se faufilèrent rapidement dans leurs sacs de couchage sans prendre la peine de se mettre en pyjama.

>Tu crois que c'était aussi Teddy qui était derrière nous dans les bois ?

>Teddy ?

>Oh c'est bon, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu avais raison, mais réponds à ma question s'il-te-plaît !

>Ben, je dirais que oui.

>Oh mon Dieu, il nous a pris en chasse !

>Méchant Teddy, fit Harry.

Ils rirent nerveusement, mais ils étaient en vérité morts de peur.

>Donc, il va revenir, fit Ginny au bout d'un moment en essayant en vain de dissimuler son anxiété.

>Mais non, fit Harry d'un ton qui sonnait particulièrement faux.

>Je ne vais pas savoir dormir !

Elle se blottit contre Harry qui la serra très fort contre lui. Au moment où Morphée se décidait enfin à leur tendre ses bras, de nouveaux craquements se firent entendre.

>Il revient, murmura Ginny.

>Non, ça, ce n'est pas un ours !

>C'est quoi alors ?

>Ce sont de bruits de pas, il y a un homme près de notre tente.

>C'est un fou criminel !

>Mon Dieu Ginny, arrête d'inventer des trucs aussi flippant.

>J'en peux rien, c'est sorti tout seul.

Une ombre chinoise se dessina sur la toile de leur tente.

>Et maintenant, il va sortir son couteau et nous découper en petits morceaux, fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

>Chut !

La fermeture éclair de l'ouverture descendit très lentement.

Harry et Ginny étaient pris au piège de leur tente et de leurs sacs de couchage qui leur serviraient probablement de linceul. Soudain, une tête passa par l'ouverture etils poussèrent tous les deuxun cri de terreur.

A SUIVRE

**Un grand merci à:**

**Jamesie-Cass**

**Zabou**

**Zofia.cc**

**Beru ou Bloub**

**Lilpuce**

**Lune noire**

**Juju **(merci pour le conseil)

**Wéthilde**

**Marion-moune**

**Allima**

**Faby.fan**

**diabolivampyr**

**lolaboop**

**Phoque**

**Touffue**

**Arathorn **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Soudain une tête passa par l'ouverture et leur arracha un cri de terreur.

>Et vous inquiétez pas, c'est moi Ron !

>Aahahahaha ! Continuèrent à hurler Harry et Ginny.

>Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Demanda Hermione.

>Je sais pas moi…

>Aahahaha !

>Oh vos gueule vous deux ! Hurla Ron en essayant de couvrir les cris perçants.

En reconnaissant enfin les voix, Harry et Ginny ouvrirent les yeux et lancèrent un regard assassin à Ron et à Hermione.

>Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, en plein milieu de la nuit ! Vous ne deviez vous ramener que samedi ! Hurla Ginny, pas encore tout à fait remise de sa frayeur.

>Ben oui, je sais, fit Hermione, mais ton imbécile de frère s'ennuyait, coincé entre papa et maman, et a décidé de ramener sa viande maintenant.

>A deux heures du mat ! S'exclama Harry.

>Ben, on s'est un peu perdu.

>Vous êtes vraiment pas doués, soupira Ginny.

Harry lui jeta un regard amusé pendant que Ron se justifiait.

>Enfin, quand elle dit « perdu », ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. On a juste fait quelques détours et on s'est parfois un peu gouré de sens mais de là à dire qu'on était perdu…

>Tu parles, dit Hermione, c'était l'équipée sauvage !

>Ben, se justifia Ron, c'est toi qui étais aux commandes…

>Et qui tenait la carte à l'envers ?

Ron décida qu'il était dans son intérêt de garder le silence et se contenta de rougir atrocement.

>Eh ben, s'esclaffa Harry, il y en a des tares dans la famille Weasley !

>Oh toi, ne recommence pas avec ça ! Fit Ginny.

>Bon, je propose qu'on aille tous dormir, lâcha Hermione histoire de calmer les esprits.

>Ouais, fit Harry, vous comptez dormir où vous deux?

>Ben ici.

>Dehors ?

>Ben non, sous tente.

>Quelle tente ? Demanda Harry qui présentait déjà ce qui allait suivre.

>Ben, c'est-à-dire que dans notre précipitation, nous avons un peu oublié de prendre la nôtre mais bon, la vôtre n'est pas si petite que ça, dit Hermione avec un sourire désolé.

>Tu parles, on est déjà serré à deux.

>Ben c'est très simple, Harry et Ron dehors et moi et Hermione à l'intérieur.

>Mais on…

>Tss tss, dehors, fit Ginny en poussant son frère à l'extérieur.

>Mais Ginny, tu as pensé à Teddy ?

>Teddy, c'est qui ça ? Demanda Ron.

>Un ours, dit Ginny d'un ton dégagé.

>En peluche ?

>En chair et en os.

>Et en crocs, rajouta Harry.

Ron déglutit difficilement.

>Vous êtes sûrs qu'y a pas de place pour nous là-dedans ? Demanda-t-il.

>Aurai-tu peur cher frère ?

>Euh non, enfin un peu…

>Couillon, va.

CRAC

>C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Ron en se relevant.

>Un ours, lâcha Ginny comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

>Ouais bon, c'est plus drôle, poussez-vous !

Ron et Harry ouvrirent prestement l'ouverture de la tente et s'engouffrèrent dedans.

>Ah moi, je meurs ! Hurla Ginny coincé en dessous de son frère.

>Ouais bon, minute, c'est facile pour personne.

>Bouge au moins tes pieds Ron, fit Hermione, je risque l'asphyxie.

>Bon, est-ce que tout le monde respire et sait où se trouve tous ses membres? Demanda Harry.

>A peu près mais on aurait pu rêver plus romantique pour un voyage en amoureux.

Ils essayèrent de trouver une attitude plus confortable et finirent par s'endormir dans des positions étranges qui leur promettaient de jolies courbatures pour le lendemain.

Ils passèrent les jours suivants à se raconter des blagues autour du feu, à se promener (plus de nuit) et à se baigner dans une rivière des environs. Bientôt, le séjour tira à sa fin et on commença à démonter les tentes.

>J'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer au terrier, fit Ginny qui était assise sur les genoux de Harry.

>Oh, on n'y sera pas si tôt que ça, il faut encore trouver le chemin du retour, dit ce dernier en rigolant.

>Tu sais que dans une semaine, tu repars pour l'Amérique ?

>Oui.

>Tu reviendras pour Noël ?

>Evidemment.

>Je te manquerai ?

>J'en sais rien.

>Goujat.

>Ouais bon, un peu.

>Tu m'écriras ?

>Tous les jours.

>Seulement ?

>C'est déjà pas mal.

>Bon vous vous ramenez vous deux ? Hurla Ron qui avait déjà placé son sac à dos sur ses épaules.

Ils reprirent le volant de leur voiture et, aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, ils étaient de retour au terrier avant la nuit.

**Un grand merci à :**

**DIABOLIKVAMPYR**

**ZABOU**

**ARATHORN**

**PPPP**

**TOUFFUE **

**ALLIMA**

**BERU OU BLOUB**

**ZOFIA.CC**

**PETITE.LILY**

**MARION-MOUNE**

**LILPUCE**

**LILIGIN**

**PHOQUE**

**LULUFLO4**


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Cela faisait déjà un moment que Ginny était réveillée et qu'elle regardait fixement le plafond. Elle sentait sur son épaule la respiration régulière d'Harry et elle aurait voulu qu'il reste là, pour toujours. Mais ce soir, il serait déjà loin. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les maudites valises qui n'étaient même pas assez grandes pour qu'elle tienne dedans et, un instant, elle eut envie de les balancer par la fenêtre. Mais ça n'aurait de toutes façons rien changer. Valises ou pas, le destin allait quand même les séparer.

Et puis, là-bas, il y aurait de nouveau cette peste de Chloé…

_Je peux même pas me dire qu'elle est hideuse, je l'ai vue en photo et c'est un vrai canon cette fille ! Enfin, j'exagère, elle a un gros nez. Ouais, c'est ça, elle a un énorme nez digne de celui de Cyrano de Bergerac…Enfin…Pas tout à fait… Ouais, bon d'accord, physiquement elle est parfaite mais mentalement, je parie qu'elle est bête comme un tas de cailloux ! Et puis d'abord, Harry l'a plaquée, il l'a laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette (désolée Cracra). Ouais, c'est fini entre eux deux, maintenant, c'est moi qu'il aime et ça ne changera pas de sitôt. De toutes façons, on se revoit à Noël, qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer en six mois de temps de toutes façons ? Ouais, c'est bien ça le problème : des tas de choses !_

Harry finit enfin par se réveiller, mettant un terme au monologue intérieur de Ginny.

>Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en s'étirant.

_Non et toi?_

_>_Très bien, se força-t-elle à répondre.

>Tant mieux.

_Mais non, je ne vais pas bien crétin, comment tu peux croire une chose pareille ?_

>Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle à la place.

>Oh rien, de spécial, il faut que je termine mes bagages et j'ai un tas d'autres trucs à régler.

_Quoi ? Comment ça rien de spécial ? Ron et Hermione vont au resto eux ! On aurait pu profiter de notre dernière journée ensemble quand même ! Il doit être pressé de partir…Oops, voilà que j'ai une poussière dans l'œil maintenant._

_>_Y a un problème ?

_Mais non, gros malin, il y a juste que tu te barres à des milliers de kilomètres pour t'envoyer en l'air avec Cyrano de Bergerac !_

>Non, j'ai pas envie que tu partes c'est tout.

>Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de partir…Mais je serai bientôt de retour…

>C'est ça…A Noël…

>C'est seulement dans six mois.

>Six mois c'est trop long.

>Non, c'est très long mais ce ne sera jamais trop long pour nous.

>J'ai tellement peur que…que…Bégaya-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

>Eh ne pleure pas, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

>Je…J'ai peur que tu m'oublies.

Harry tourna son visage vers lui en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

>Moi, t'oublier ? Mais comment veux-tu que j'oublie la fille la plus maladroite de la terre ?

Le visage sillonné de larmes de Ginny s'éclaira d'un sourire.

>Je préfère ça, dit-il en essuyant doucement les dernières traces de larmes présentes sur ses joues.

Ils descendirent déjeuner puis Harry remonta rassembler les quelques dernières affaires qui lui restaient et Ginny resta au salon, pelotonnée dans un fauteuil à lire un livre. Quand Harry redescendit, il s'approcha de Ginny et lui prit la main. Elle se leva, étonnée, puis il lui recouvrit les yeux de sa main et ils transplanèrent.

>Tu m'emmènes où là ?

>Surprise !

Ils marchèrent comme ça quelques temps puis Harry se décida enfin à faire recouvrir sa vue à Ginny. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient dans le parc de Poudlard ! Ils s'assirent au bord du lac, là où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser et contemplèrent l'immense château dans lequel ils avaient passé la majeure partie de leur enfance. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe et Ginny posa sa tête sur les genoux de Harry. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, sans échanger un seul mot, profitant simplement du fait d'être ensemble. Harry jouait machinalement dans ses cheveux roux et Ginny s'emplissait les poumons de son parfum, odeur qui allait sûrement beaucoup lui manquer. Ils essayaient de ne penser qu'à l'autre, de ne pas penser qu'il faudrait bientôt repartir.

Ils rentrèrent au terrier dans la soirée. Harry monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour chercher ses valises et quand il redescendit, tout le monde était déjà devant le porte-au-loin qui allait emmener les deux garçons en Amérique. Harry enlaça tendrement sa Ginny tandis que Ron faisait de même avec Hermione. Ils empoignèrent tous les deux le porte-au-loin et disparurent bientôt dans un claquement sonore.

Ginny se rendit dans la chambre d'Harry et y trouva une chemise qu'il avait oubliée. Elle la ramena dans sa chambre et la noua autour de son oreiller. Ginny y nicha sa tête, respirant le parfum de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et éclata en sanglots bruyants. Quand elle se fut ressaisie, elle s'installa à son bureau et commença à rédiger une lettre au même moment où, à plusieurs millier de kilomètres, Harry en faisait de même.

**R.A.R.:**

**Zabou: **Merci!

**Arathorn: **Pfff jamais content! (lol)

**Zofia.cc: **Mas non, c'est loin d'être fini! Merci pour la review et dsl pour le retard mais j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic et ça prend donc plus de temps!

**Une égarée de la vie: **Je suis bien contente que t te sois égarée dans ma fic! Un énorme pour tes nombreuses reviews, ça encourage vraiment!

**Marion-moune: **Merci beaucoup!

**Lilpuce: **Et oui! Mystère mystère! Merci pour la review!

**Beru ou blub: **Pas très causant mais merci pour la review!

**Liligin: **Merci e désolée pour la longueur!

**Anacofleb: **Non, c'es la première fois mais j'en suis bien contente! Encore merci!

**Faby.fan: **Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plait!

**Allima: **Oui, c'est pas trop drôle mais bon... Merci pour la review!

**Phany: **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plait!


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'Harry et Ron étaient repartis en Amérique. Hermione qui poursuivait des études pour entrer dans la section «droits et protection des créatures magiques» au ministère de la magie, avait acheté un petit studio à Londres et Ginny, qui étudiait pour devenir médicomage à Ste-Mangouste, logeait sur place en semaine et revenait au terrier le week-end. Elle et Harry ne restaient en contact que par lettres, l'Amérique étant trop éloignée pour que l'on puisse transplaner ou se servir de la poudre de cheminette. Ils s'écrivaient très souvent, racontant la vie qu'ils menaient sur des continents différents et combien il était dur d'être séparé l'un de l'autre.

Ron écrivait également régulièrement à Ginny pour l'informer, à la demande de cette dernière, de l'éventuelle évolution du couple Harry-Chloé.

Voici ce que disait sa dernière lettre à ce propos :

_"Hello Gin !_

_Bon je vais en venir directement aux faits. Reprends ta respiration et assieds-toi. _

_Harry et Chloé ont eu un contact physique…_

_Devant la machine à café du bureau …_

_en présence d'au moins 20 personnes…_

_Gin ? Bon, si tu ne t'es pas encore évanouie et que tu es toujours consciente, je vais poursuivre mon rapport. __J'espère que tu t'en remettras un jour et je suis désolé d'ajouter ceci mais je pense qu'il faut que tu le saches : Ils se sont adressés la parole…_

_J'ai d'ailleurs pris note de leur dialogue passionné et je te le retranscris ici :_

_C : -Salut !_

_H : -Salut._

_C : -Ca va ?_

_H : -Oui et toi ?_

_C : -Tu as rendu ton rapport à temps ?_

_H : -Oui, heureusement ! Tu veux du café ?_

_C : Avec plaisir !_

_Et c'est là, exactement là chère sœur, qu'Harry a commis le crime impardonnable de lui effleurer la main en lui tendant sa tasse._

_Bon, franchement, Gin, je trouve que tu es ridicule de t'inquiéter, Harry t'adore et tu lui manques beaucoup. C'est vrai qu'il sort de temps en temps et qu'il rencontre sûrement d'autres filles, elles sont peut-être plus belles, plus drôles, plus intelligentes que toi mais aucune d'entre elles ne fera le poids parce que c'est toi et toi seule qu'il aime. Maintenant si tu veux vraiment que je continue ma mission d'espionnage, je le ferai mais c'est d'un ennui mortel parce qu'il ne se passe jamais rien. Je n'ai jamais vu Harry ramener une fille à l'appartement ni entretenir une conversation autre que cordiale avec une collègue du bureau et comme la plupart du temps, il est avec moi, tu n'as vraiment aucun soucis à te faire. Et de toutes façons, Harry n'est vraiment pas du genre à jouer un double jeu, s'il en aimait vraiment une autre, il te le dirait tout de suite._

_Bon, j'espère que ma lettre t'auras ouvert les yeux car si tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un, je pense que tu dois pouvoir lui faire confiance. _

_Sinon, j'espère que tes études se passent bien et que tu n'as pas encore trop de morts sur les bras. Personnellement, je pense que tu aurais du envisager une carrière de ministre. Tu aurais pu faire toutes les gaffes que tu voulais et tout le monde t'aurais néanmoins applaudie des deux mains._

_Bisous à toi et à toute la famille,_

_Ron _

Quand Ginny avait lu cette lettre, elle avait éclaté de rire. Pour une fois, ce que son frèredisait était vrai. Elle était ridicule de s'en faire pour si peu. Le jour où Harry ne lui écrirait plus, là et là seulement, elle pourrait commencer à s'inquiéter. Elle se replongea dans son roman policier avec les Beatles en bruit de fond, groupe moldu qu'Harry lui avait fait connaître et, en souriant, elle se demanda qui était l'idiot qui avait un jour dit : « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. »

* * *

Bon, voilà le chapitre 19 plus tôt que prévu! Merci beaucoup à mes revieweurs et à tous les autres qui ont lu cette fic!

**R.A.R.:**

**Marion-moune:** Merci beaucoup! Dans celui-ci, il ne se passe pas grand chose non plus. dsl.

**Arathorn: **Ouais je sais...Trop court! Je suis désolée mais je n'arrive pas à faire de longs chapitres mais tu n'as qu'à lire les 19 qui sont déjà là et te dire que c'est un seul et même chapitre... Comment ça encore trop court?

**Anacofleb: **Merci beaucoup!

**Cath: **Merci et pour la longueur ben ça dépends des chapitres mais là, je vais faire un effort!

**Le rimbaldien ivre:** Merci pour ta longue review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je me défendrai quand mêmesur un point: Désolée d'avoir mis côte à côte les Beatles et Vincent Delerm mais il se trouve que j'aime les deux même si je dois reconnaître que la façon de chanter de Delerm est plutôt...surprenante...Merci aussi pour tes conseils de lecture que je suivrai très certainement!

**Allima: **Ou là, il y a du meurtre dans l'air. Merci pour la review!

**Zabou: **Merci et dsl car il ne se passe pas grand chose ici non plus.

**liligin: **Merci, j'espère que la suite te plait!

**Touffue: **J'espère que t'es arrivée à l'heure pour ton spectacle! En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta reiew!

**Zofia.cc: **Je comprends! D'ailleurs à ce propos, tu mets bientôt une suite à ta super fic?

**petite.lily: **Merci et c'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être facile!

**milune: **Ca a été les exam et ceux de ta soeur? Si tu pouvais me répondre je sais pas trop où parce que vu qu'elle est partie en Italie, je n'ai pas de nouvelles! Continue bien tes dex fics!

**Fay Potter: **Pour le moment, Harry n'était pas très présent mais il va l'être dans le prochain chapitre!

**Marsoinne: **Evidemment que je vais faire une suite! Merci pour la review!

**Milena:** Merci, c'est très gentil!


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

Les jours et les mois passaient, Harry et Ginny s'écrivaient toujours régulièrement et cette dernière avait cessé de le faire espionner par Ron. Leur séparation ne les avait nullement éloignés l'un de l'autre mais au contraire, avait resserré les liens qui les unissaient déjà. Ginny s'était enfin décidée à mettre sa jalousie de côté et faisait à présent pleinement confiance à Harry.

La plupart des lettres qu'ils s'échangeaient ressemblaient à ça :

_« Chère Ginny,_

_Tu me manques un peu plus chaque jour et c'est pourquoi je suis bien content que Noël approche avant que je n'atteigne le paroxysme de la douleur que me cause notre atroce séparation. (C'est bien écrit ça non ?) Si comme je l'espère, au moment où tu lis ces mots, un joli sourire se dessine sur tes lèvres, sache que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être là, à tes côtés, et profiter pleinement de ce spectacle que j'aime tant et que, j'espère, tu ne destines à personne d'autre._

_Dans ta lettre précédente, tu me parles d'un certain médicomage très doué pour qui tu t'es pris d'admiration. J'ose espérer qu'il ne représente pour toi qu'un modèle pour ta vie professionnelle et non autre chose que je me refuse à nommer._

_Sinon, de mon côté, mes études se passent plutôt bien. Mon niveau, à défaut de mon style d'écriture, évolue bien et j'espère décrocher mon diplôme cette année. Ensuite, je retournerai en Angleterre où je proposerai mes services au ministère. _

_J'ai fait la connaissance de nombreuses personnes dans cette école dont celle d'une jeune fille qui a également perdu ses parents par la faute de Voldemort. Ce point commun nous a d'ailleurs beaucoup rapproché… Oh et puis zut, il n'y a rien entre Sophie (c'est son nom) et moi, nous sommes bons amis mais elle est déjà fiancée de toutes façons, je serais prêt à tout pour que tu sois jalouse toi aussi._

_En espérant que tu ailles bien (et que tu détesteras bientôt cet imbécile de guérisseur),_

_Harry »_

_« Cher Harry,_

_Ma parole, est-ce que tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ? C'est vrai, Patrick est un type charmant, brillant et très professionnel mais il a environs soixante ans, une femme, trois enfants, quatre petits-enfants et un chien appelé Spot ou Snoopy je sais plus trop._

_Mais dis-moi, c'est qui cette Sophie ? Tu voulais me rendre jalouse et bien c'est réussi. Moi qui croyait que je n'avais que Chloé à faire surveiller par Ron ! _

_Pour moi aussi les études se passent bien, en tout cas mieux que je ne le pensais. Je m'occupe essentiellement du service enfant et ça me plaît bien. Moi qui prenait les petits enfants pour des usines-à-caca-qui-braillent-puent-et-bavent, je me rends compte à présent qu'ils peuvent aussi être mignons et charmants (si si, je t'assure !)_

_En t'envoyant une multitude de baisers (et en espérant que Sophie filera longtemps le parfait amour avec son fiancé),_

_Ginny »_

Et puis un jour, il n'y eut plus rien, Ginny ne reçut plus aucune lettre d'Harry. Elle continua à lui en envoyer pour le questionner sur son silence mais ces dernières restaient toujours sans réponse. Ron lui apprit qu'Harry n'allait pas bien du tout pour le moment, qu'il restait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre et qu'il ne voulait plus voir personne. Ron avait d'ailleurs cru que Ginny l'avait plaqué, mais cette dernière lui ayant assuré qu'elle n'avait rien fait de tel, il commença à être très inquiet pour son ami.

Les vacances de Noël, tant attendues, arrivèrent et Harry refusa de revenir au Terrier. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny, complètement désespérée, arrêta de lui envoyer des lettres, se rendant bien compte que ça ne servait à rien. Elle communiquait toujours avec Ron qui ne comprenait rien non plus à la situation. Et puis un jour, elle apprit dans une lettre de Ron, qu'Harry venait de « revenir d'entre les morts » selon son expression, il avait recommencé à travailler pour les examens qui approchaient à grands pas, remangeait régulièrement mais ne voulait en aucun cas évoquer les causes de sa dépression. Ron avait bien essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau mais dès qu'il prononçait le nom de sa sœur, l'esprit d'Harry se refermait, évitant toutes discussions.

A présent, les vacances d'été approchaient et la santé de Ginny se dégradait de jours en jours. Elle était devenue très maigre, son teint était blafard et ses yeux d'habitude si pétillants, avaient perdu tout leur éclat et étaient constamment cernés.

Son état empira encore lorqu'une lettre de Ron lui apprit qu' Harry allait revenir d'Amérique et qu'il n'en reviendrait pas seul, Chloé l'accompagnerait.

* * *

**J'attends vos commentaires! Un grand merci à:**

**MARION-MOUNE**

**TOUFFUE: **Oui, j'aurais du faire ça mais c'est trop tard! Et pour le résumé, ben je le changerai quand j'aurai l'inspiration!

**LILIGIN: **Dans le prochain chapitre...

**ZOFIA.CC**

**MILUNE**

**MISS TONKS: **Peut-être!

**LILPUCE**

**ZABOU**

**PHANY**

**FABY.FAN**


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

Ginny reprit son souffle, elle était devant la glace dans une jolie robe assez moulante. Elle s'était maquillée et coiffée avec plus de soin que d'habitude et cela la faisait paraître plus âgée. Elle avait envie de lui plaire, envie qu'il regrette amèrement ce qu'il avait fait. Aujourd'hui, il allait passer au Terrier avec sa « pimbêche » pour dire bonjour à la famille Weasley et Ginny s'était déjà imaginé tout un tas de scénarios où Harry se rendait compte de son inadmissible erreur en voyant combien elle était belle et renvoyait Chloé dans son Amérique natale où elle passerait le reste de sa vie à regretter amèrement de s'être mesurée un jour à la sublime et diabolique Ginny Weasley. Il existait aussi des variantes où elle se la jouait James Bond et expédiait Chloé dans l'au-delà à grands renforts de Winchester et autres gadgets amusants.

Il était temps de descendre maintenant, ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Quand Ginny avait appris qu'Harry s'était remis avec Chloé, ses parents avaient cru que cette nouvelle l'anéantirait à jamais mais au contraire, cela avait fait naître en elle un tel sentiment de colère, qu'elle s'y était accrochée, comme à une bouée, pour sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Elle avait passé tous ses examens avec brio, était ressortie de chez elle et avait rencontré d'autres personnes. Elle aimait toujours Harry et comptait bien le récupérer d'entre les bras de cette mégère de Chloé mais se contenterait, dans un premier temps, de trouver la réponse à sa question. Cette question qui la hantait encore la nuit, qui la faisait se réveiller au beau milieu d'un cauchemar, celle qu'elle se posait quand elle regardait une photo de lui ou relisait une de ses lettres, celle qui lui tombait dessus quand elle trempait son croissant dans son café ou qu'elle marchait dans la rue. Celle qui revenait tout le temps et qui ne comportait qu'un seul mot, qu'un seul petit mot tout simple: Pourquoi ?

Elle descendit les marches de l'escalier d'un pas assuré et alla s'asseoir dans le salon avec le reste de sa famille. Tout le monde était là : Hermione et Ron, qui avait depuis lors emménagé dans l'appartement d'Hermione, les jumeaux et leurs petites amies du moment, Bill et Fleur, Percy et Pénélope accompagnés de leur abominable gosse affublé d'un encore plus abominable prénom à savoir Gilbert et enfin, Charlie et Lisa, sa petite fille de cinq ans. Tous les Weasley étaient réunis ce qui n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une mince affaire. Mais il manquait encore quelqu'un, quelqu'un que Molly considérait comme son propre fils et qui aurait pu faire réellement partie de la famille s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée saugrenue de s'enticher d'une certaine Chloé, détestée d'avance par tous les Weasley sans exception.

Quand la sonnette retentit, Ginny avala son verre d'eau de travers puis enfonça ses ongles vernis dans la peau de son bras pour qu'il arrête de trembler. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle commençât à stresser maintenant ? Des femmes fatales atteintes de la maladie de Parkinson réussissent rarement leur coup, elle avait prévu d'être belle, froide, distante et incroyablement sexy mais à aucun moment, elle n'avait imaginé se transformer en une sucreuse de fraises hyperactive. Elle se leva lissa sa robe en soufflant très fort et se dirigea vers le couloir où la voix suraiguë de sa mère babillait déjà avec les nouveaux arrivants.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur le corridor mais n'osa pas l'ouvrir tout de suite. Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, elle pouvait sentir sa présence et son parfum, elle entendait le bruit de ses pas et même le son de sa voix. Il était enfin de retour au Terrier mais malheureusement, il n'était pas revenu seul. Ginny se décida enfin à pousser la porte et rencontra presque immédiatement son regard vert émeraude. Elle se figea, comme stupéfixiée, et oublia d'un seul coup tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire pour avoir l'air de garder son sang froid. Les yeux d'Harry ne la quittaient pas et elle ne cherchait pas non plus à rompre le contact, au contraire, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne retire jamais ses yeux des siens. La fille à côté de lui, lui donna un coup de coude et il abaissa, presque à regret, son regard. Ginny regarda enfin la fille qui lui tenait le bras et sentit un pincement dans son cœur. Elle était magnifique, jamais elle ne pourrait rivaliser avec elle. Voilà ce qu'était une femme fatale, Ginny, elle, se trouvait ridicule dans sa robe, qu'elle avait payée beaucoup trop cher, avec son chignon et ses talons hauts. Sa chère famille s'écarta en une espèce de haie d'honneur pour qu'elle puisse aller saluer le nouveau couple ce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de faire. Chloé s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche séduisante et se présenta en l'ayant au préalable gratifiée d'un baiser sur chaque joue.

-Moi c'est Chloé.

-Ginny.

-La petite sœur de Ron ?

-Oui, c'est ça, fit Ginny avec un sourire crispé.

Ensuite, ce fut Harry qui s'avança vers elle et elle recommença à trembler. Elle avait envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras mais c'était trop tard, ce ne serait plus jamais elle qui aurait ce privilège, maintenant, il était réservé à une autre. Harry se pencha vers elle et pendant une fraction de seconde, Ginny crut qu'il allait l'embrasser sur la bouche mais il se contenta de lui faire un bisou dans le vide, le genre de baiser qu'on destine à tout le monde, mais cela la fit quand même frissonner.

Ils retournèrent tous au salon où Chloé subit un interrogatoire serré de la part de tous les Weasley réunis. On aurait pu croire, mais ce n'était évidemment pas le cas, que tout le monde s'était mis de mèche pour que Chloé s'en aille en courant. On renversa du champagne sur ses beaux vêtements, on la coupait quand elle parlait ou bien, on l'ignorait tout simplement. Même Lisa, d'habitude si douce, avait catégoriquement refusé de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Chloé -« elle sent pas bon la madame »-, puis, la seconde d'après, était monté sur ceux de Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Le soir, tout le monde resta loger sauf Percy et Pénélope qui avaient beaucoup de travail pour le moment, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils occupaient tous les deux des postes à haute responsabilité.

Quand Ginny fut dans son lit, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle avait fait des efforts, elle s'était démenée pour sortir de sa dépression, elle avait répété des centaines de fois la scène des retrouvailles, mais rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait prévu. Foirage total. Elle se consola quand même en se disant que ça ne s'était pas non plus très bien passé pour Chloé et en se rappelant que sa mère les avait placé dans des chambres séparées. Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants puis d'un geste rageur de la main, essuya ses larmes. Elle n'allait pas commencer à redevenir dépressive, ce n'était pas le moment de tout laisser tomber. Elle avait un Harry à reconquérir et rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait !

**RAR:**

**Marion-moune: **La voici, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu!

**Milune: **Hello toi! Merci pour la review!

**Myosotis Lupin: **Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir! J'espère que la suite t'a plu malgré leur rupture.

**Liligin: **Voilà, c'était pas tout de suite, tout se suite mais tu l'as quand même!

**Missanie: **Comme tu as pu le constater, Ginny va quand même mieux!

**Gody: **Ouais, ça va barder! Merci pour la review!

**Miss Tonks: **Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaît!

**Ladybird: **Oui, ce sont de bons projets, mais vont-ils se réaliser? Moi je sais!

**Zofia-cc: **Hello! Bon, voilà, j'ai mis la suite, et ta fic maintenant?

**Faby.fan: **Tu le comprendras d'ici quelques chapitres mais pas avant!

**Shaeline: **Merci pour la review!

**Wéthilde: **Comment ça va! Demain je poste la suite de notre petit bébé, au moment où je poste ceci, nous n'avons encore que trois malheureuses reviews mais ça pourrait changer! Puisqu'on ne se verra plus, je te souhaite de très bonne vacances! Tu vas me manquer! Si, si, je te jure, j'arrive à éprouver des sentiments quelques fois. Gros bisous!

**Une égarée de la vie: **Oh, tant de pourquoi sans parce que...Merci pour ta review e j'espère que la suite t'a plu!

**Allima: **Merci pour tes deux reviews! Tu venir das ma fic quand tu veux, mais n'abîme pas trop Chloé quand-même, elle doit encore servir un peu.

**Touffue: **Peut-être que tu es déjà en vacances, si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'elles uront été bonnes!

**Clopinette: **C'était assez rapidement? Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu, un grand merci pour ta review!


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

-Gin ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas aller réveiller Harry, on attend plus que lui pour déjeuner.

-Euh…Bien sûr.

-_Oh c'est pas vrai ! Au secours ! Ca c'est bien ma mère, Chloé était en bas aussi. Pourquoi elle ne lui a pas demandé ça à elle ? Hello ? Maman ? On n'est plus ensemble Harry et moi, tu te souviens ? D'accord, l'été dernier, c'est moi qui devais sortir notre marmotte nationale du pieu mais plus maintenant. Maintenant c'est terminé et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! En fait, tout serait beaucoup plus simple si Harry n'avait pas la sale habitude de roupiller jusque tard dans l'après-midi. J'aurais dû dire à maman que je n'avais pas envie de faire ça mais ça aurait été avouer que je ne m'étais pas encore du tout remise de notre séparation ce qui, de plus, est absolument faux. Je vais très bien et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis en train de monter les escaliers très calmement…Enfin…Plus ou moins calmement mais…Bon d'accord, je ne vais pas bien du tout…Et en plus je me parle à moi-même mais bon…Restons positifs, ce n'est pas si grave que ça parce que ça prouve que j'ai bel et bien un intérieur ce dont certaines personnes avaient l'air de douter._

Ginny arriva au-dessus des escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre. Elle aurait du frapper à la porte et dire « debout là-dedans » vu qu'elle et Harry avaient rompu mais Ginny avait pour un moment oublié ce tout petit détail. Elle entrouvrit la porte et se glissa précautionneusement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle s'agenouilla au pied du lit et regarda longuement Harry qui lui tournait le dos. Elle allait se pencher à son oreille et murmurer « ouvre les yeux » comme elle le faisait l'été dernier mais se rappela, heureusement à temps, qu'elle n'en avait plus le droit. Elle se releva et repartit à pas de loup, les larmes aux yeux en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Elle referma délicatement la porte tandis qu'Harry qui avait compté les pas qu'elle avait fait vers lui ainsi que tous ceux qu'elle avait fait en s'éloignant, ouvrait enfin les yeux en se demandant également « Pourquoi ? ». Ginny frappa trois grands coups à la porte et n'eut pas la force de prononcer un seul mot. Elle redescendit les escaliers et commença à déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry descendait également dans la cuisine. Il salua tout le monde puis s'approcha de Chloé, embrassa ses cheveux et murmura : « Tu as bien dormi ? », question à laquelle cette dernière répondit : « Loin de toi jamais ».

Ginny les regarda un instant, puis quand Harry tourna presque inconsciemment ses yeux vers elle, elle plongea dans son bol de cacao auquel elle ajouta quelques larmes salées.

Elle garda le bol dans ses mains longtemps, bien après qu'elle ait bu tout son contenu. Elle attendait patiemment que ses larmes sèchent tout en sachant qu'elle devait être passablement ridicule à faire ainsi l'autruche. Finalement, elle abaissa le bol et écouta distraitement les paroles qu'Harry échangeait avec sa Chloé tout en ramassant quelques grains de sucre du bout des doigts. Elle se dit avec un sourire carnassier que cette dernière avait un accent américain à couper à la tronçonneuse et cela la fit rire intérieurement. Ron, qui avait regardé tristement l'épisodedu bol, lui fit un clin d'œil, content que sa petite sœur ait retrouvé le sourire.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de déjeuner, Harry s'approcha discrètement de Ginny et mit la main sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle le regarda avec une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux puis il lui dit : « il faut qu'on parle ». Ginny acquiesça et ils montèrent tous les deux à l'étage.

A SUIVRE

**NOTE IMPORTANTE: **Je vais partir pendant quinze jours (même pas au soleil mais dans un chantier de fouille) et donc ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre avant!

**R.A.R.:**

Missanie: Et oui: Pourquoi? Il se pose tous les deux cette question. Réponse au prochain chapitre!

Lilpuce: Ne t'inquiète pas je continue! Merci pour ta review.

Cath: Réponse au prochain épisode! Merci pour la review!

Miss Tonks: Oh, la question classique de la happy end ou pas happy end...Question qui malheureusemet restera sans réponse avantla fin. Merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir!

Demoness Lange: Attend au moins d'avoir les explications...lol. Elles arrivent en même temps que le prochain chapitre!

NalaHalliwel et cordonsbleu: Merci pour la review et désolée pour la longueur, je vais faire le prochain chapitre plus long, juré!

Lily Nido: Peut-être, peut-être...Tu le sauras dan sle prochain chapitre! Merci de ta review!

Arachnée Malfoy: Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite, même si elle ne t'apporte pas les réponses à tes questions, t'a plu!

Liligin: Je sais pas, ton plan tient la route...Lis le prochain chapitre! Serait-ce du chantage? Mais non!

Ladybird: Et non, ce n'était pas pour ce chapitre (ridiculement court, si si tu peux le dire!) mais pour le prochain!

Zofia.cc: J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées et merci pour ta review!

Zabou: Merci pour tes deux reviews! Ca m'avraiment fait plaisir!

Touffue: Oui, je parle anglais et j'ai lu le trois en anglais mais je préfère lire le 6 (puisque je l'ai jamais lu) en français même si je dois attendre! Mais d'après ce que tu dis, Harry et Ginny...Enfin, je ne veux pas en savoir plus!

Virg05: Reponses au prochain chapitre et merci pour la review!

Allima: Et oui mais bon, Chloé a brisé tous les rêves de toute la famille Weasley qui voyait leur fille/soeur épouser le beau Harry! Merci pour la review!


	23. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

Ils s'assirent sur le lit d'Harry, dans un silence quasi religieux, à distance respectable l'un de l'autre. Ginny s'évertuait à éviter le regard flamboyant d'Harry qu'elle sentait poser sur elle. Harry émit un toussotement gêné puis répéta la phrase qu'il avait prononcé avant qu'ils ne montent à l'étage :

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Ginny acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et le laissa commencer.

-Je dois dire que j'ai été un peu surpris en te voyant…seule.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Fit Ginny vexée, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça.

_Peut-être que je n'ai pas su me remettre aussi vite que toi de notre séparation, crétin._

_-_Oui, j'avais cru comprendre que tu avais rencontré le grand amour et je…enfin…ça me surprend que…vous ne soyez déjà plus ensemble.

-Quel grand amour ? Fit Ginny complètement perdue.

_Si je l'avais rencontré le grand amour, je m'en rappellerais, clampin ! Est-ce que je t'ai oublié moi ?_

Harry la regarda un instant avec une lueur de doute au fond des yeux puis poursuivit :

-Celui dont tu me parles dans ta dernière lettre.

-Patrick (1)?

-Peut-être, tu ne m'as pas dit son prénom.

-Mais, fit Ginny incrédule, je… C'était pour rire ! Tu n'as pas cru que je m'étais entichée d'un septuagénaire quand même ?

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je te parle de ta dernière lettre, celle ou tu me dis que tu me quittes pour le « vrai grand amour ».

-Que….Quelle lettre ? Fit Ginny horrifiée.

Harry fouilla dans sa valise et brandit un bout de papier tout chiffonné.

-Celle-là, c'est ton écriture non ?

Ginny la parcourut rapidement des yeux et Harry la vit pâlir d'un seul coup.

-Ce…C'est bien mon écriture…Mais je n'ai jamais écrit cette lettre, dit-elle en bégayant.

-Quoi ?

Harry regarda à nouveau l'écriture élancée qui recouvrait le papier à lettre et qui formait les mots qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

_« Harry,_

_Je suis désolée de te jouer ce vilain tour maintenant, mais je préfère être honnête avec toi comme j'aurais déjà dû l'être il y a longtemps. _

_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Cela fait déjà quelques mois et je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été dégueulasse en continuant à t'écrire comme si de rien n'était._

_Je ne t'aime plus Harry, c'est dur à dire mais c'est la vérité. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre et je sais que je ne regretterais pas ma décision._

_J'espère que tu me pardonneras de t'avoir menti et de te dire tout ça par simple lettre._

_En espérant rester ton amie,_

_Ginny »_

Les yeux de Ginny rencontrèrent enfin ceux d'Harry qui redemanda doucement :

-Tu n'as pas écrit cette lettre ?

-Non.

Ils continuèrent à se regardersans rien direpuis Ginny rompit le silence. Elle était au bord des larmes.

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais réécrit ?

-Mais je t'ai écrit. Je n'ai plus fait que ça après. Je t'ai envoyé des centaines de lettre mais tu n'y as jamais répondues.

-Je ne les ai jamais reçues. Je suppose que tu n'as pas non plus reçu les miennes.

Harry secoua la tête.

-J'avais pourtant demandé à Ron d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait mais…Tu ne lui as jamais dit.

-Non, je ne savais pas. Je pensais que tu voulais seulement savoir comment j'allais. Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il me racontait. Tu étais devenue une sorte de sujet tabou. Dès qu'on évoquait ton nom, mon esprit se fermait.

-Et maintenant, tu as Chloé. C'est trop tard.

Harry essuya de son pouce l'unique larme qui roulait le long de la joue de Ginny.

-Ecoute…Je t'aime toujours Gin, je vais aller m'expliquer avec Chloé et tout redeviendra comme avant. Enfin, si tu m'aimes encore.

-Evidemment que je t'aime toujours, dit Ginny en se blottissant dans ses bras. Mais tu ne peux pas sortir Chloé de ta vie comme ça.

-C'est toi que j'aime.

Harry lui releva le menton et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Ginny passa ses bras derrière son cou pour approfondir le baiser tandis qu'Harry la serrait encore plus fort contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir à nouveau.

-C'était un complot, fit Ginny tristement.

Cette phrase frappa Harry de plein fouet. Un complot, ce mot sortait tout droit d'un film de cape et d'épée mais il s'adaptait très bien à la situation. Ils avaient été victimes d'un complot, un complot monté de toutes pièces et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière tout ça et qu'il croyait bien connaître son identité.

-Chloé, murmura-t-il.

-Tu n'en es pas sûr, fit-elle en comprenant tout de suite de quoi il parlait.

-Parce que ça aurait pu profiter à quelqu'un d'autre?

Ginny qui avait déjà découvert tout ça depuis quelques minutes garda le silence.

-Je vais aller lui parler.

Il sortit de la chambre en adressant un pâle sourire à Ginny qui continua à fixer la porte bien après qu'Harry ait disparu derrière celle-ci. Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle avait retrouvé Harry. Il l'aimait toujours, il l'avait préférée à la gravure de mode qui attendait dans le salon et qui allait certainement passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Oui, il l'avait choisie elle, sans la moindre hésitation. Mais pauvre Chloé…Bien sûr, Ginny la détestait mais dans un sens, même si ce qu'elle avait fait était horrible et cruel, elle l'avait fait par amour et ça, Ginny le comprenait. Mais elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à déprimer, à se remettre en question, à torturer son amour propre et à se détester.

Maintenant elle allait respirer et cesser de se poser ses stupides et habituelles questions existentielles. Elle allait foncer et profiter un maximum de chaque instant et surtout, elle allait aimer, elle allait s'aimer elle, elle allait aimer Harry et elle allait aimer la vie (et apparemment tomber à tout jamais dans le monde barbant des clichés…).

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Chloé avaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler une discussion mouvementée.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

-Ce…C'était stupide je sais mais…tu ne m'aimais plus. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

-Mais Chloé, on avait rompu, je pensais que c'était terminé !

-Pas pour moi et apparemment pas pour toi non plus sinon pourquoi être revenu vers moi ?

-Je ne sais pas…Tu étais là, tu m'as aidé à sortir de ma dépression.

-C'était pour me remercier ?

-En tout cas c'était très con vu que c'était toi-même qui m'y avais mis.

-Donc j'étais…un simple bouche-trou !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu ne m'as jamais aimé.

-Mais je t'aimais Chloé, je t'aimais…mais c'est fini entre nous, c'était déjà terminé depuis bien longtemps et tu t'es encore fait plus de mal en nous jouant ce coup tordu. J'aime Ginny et tu le sais, tu aurais du comprendre que nous aurions fini par découvrir la vérité. Je ne t'aime plus Chloé, c'est terminé.

-Mais tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça ! Fit-elle au bord des larmes.

-Mais c'est pourtant ce que je vais faire.

-Et tout ça sans le moindre état d'âme, t'es dégueulasse !

-Et toi, tu en avais des états d'âme quand tu as écrit cette lettre à la place de Ginny ? Tu en avais quand tu m'as vu sombré dans le désespoir ? Et quand tu es venue à mon secours comme une amie dévouée ? Tu en avais toi des états d'âme ?

-Tu…tu vas me laisser toute seule alors que…que….

-Alors que quoi ?

-Alors que je suis enceinte ! Cria-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

A SUIVRE

(1) voir la lettre de Ginny dans le chapitre 20.

**

* * *

**

**Un grand merci à:**

**Zabou**

**Virg05**

**liligin: **C'était pas loin du tout!

**Angelforever: **Je pense que tu as la réponse à ta question!

**Miss Tonks**

**lilpuce**

**Clopinette: **Promesse pas tout à fait tenue, tu m'en veux?

**Morgane: **Assez croustillant?

**Arachnée Malfoy**

**Zofia.cc**

**Milune**

**Juline Black: **Ben non, comme tu t'en es sûrement rendue compte, je n'étais pas là! Moi je restaurais le château de Montquintin en Belgique! J'ai trouvé ton prénom MDR!

**Flore: **Contente de te revoir!

**Ladybird: **Pas vraiment des fouilles, on restaurait un château!

**N'oubliez pas les reviews!**


	24. Chapitre 24

**PETIT MOT : **Je voudrais dire merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé (j'ai jamais eu autant de reviews de ma vie !) et m'excuser. D'abord pour mon retard, mais avec la rentrée, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et aussi de ne pas répondre aux reviews. Dans l'ensemble, vous me demandez tous si Chloé est vraiment enceinte et à cette question là, je n'ai pas envie de répondre. D'accord, je suis méchante, cruelle et tout ce que vous voulez mais vous verrez ça bien assez tôt ! Et enfin, dernière excuse, pour ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas s'il vous plaira (je l'espère) mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu trop mièvre (comme mes fics souvent), apparemment, certains s'attendaient à une suite drôle mais ce n'était pas dans mes projets donc désolée ! Faites-moi part de vos impressions ! La prochaine fois, promis, je réponds à tout le monde personnellement.

Chapitre 24

Cela faisait maintenant à peu près deux jours que Ginny restait en dessous de sa couette, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller trempé de larmes, ne mettant le nez dehors que pour éventuellement se rendre aux toilettes. Elle ne cessait de rejouer dans sa tête la scène fatidique qui s'était déroulée deux jours plutôt, dans cette même chambre, entre elle et Harry.

Tandis que ce dernier était allé « discuter » avec Chloé, Ginny était restée assise sur son lit, un sourire béat (et stupide) accroché aux lèvres. Elle se souvenait d'avoir frissonné et d'avoir espéré qu'Harry reviendrait bientôt pour la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Il la demanderait en mariage dans la seconde, sur quoi ils iraient vivre dans une somptueuse maison qu'ils rempliraient avec des tas d'enfants aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts. Peut-être envisageraient-ils également l'acquisition d'un petit chien nommé Spot…ou Médor à la rigueur…Enfin peu importait, ils auraient bien le temps de préciser les détails pendant leur lune de miel.

Quand Harry avait franchi la porte, elle avait tout de suite deviné que quelque chose allait clocher dans son plan si génialissime. Il ne souriait pas. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il s'était laissé tomber à côté d'elle et avait laissé échapper d'un ton lugubre :

-Chloé est enceinte.

Ginny aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose mais elle en était bien incapable. C'était peut-être préférable à la réflexion. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire, Sincères félicitations peut-être ?

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire. Harry avait fini par parler :

-Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis.

Ginny non plus ne savait plus où ils en étaient. Elle avait pris une profonde inspiration et avait parlé d'une voix calme qui trahissait à peine son état d'esprit :

-Peut-être qu'on devrait se laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir et nous donner rendez-vous dans deux ou trois jours pour en parler à tête reposée.

Harry avait acquiescé gravement en examinant un instant le plafond puis avait fini par se lever.

Il avait embrassé longuement ses lèvres puis était sorti.

Ginny était restée pensive un instant avant d'éclater en sanglots. Ce baiser ressemblait beaucoup trop à un adieu et même si rien n'avait encore été décidé, elle savait dores et déjà ce qui allait se passer. Chloé attendait un enfant d'Harry, Ginny, elle, n'avait rien pour le retenir, absolument rien.

Maintenant, Ginny attendait patiemment qu'arrive le jour où elle devrait exposer sa décision à Harry. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ça était très injuste.

Le lundi, elle se leva enfin, se redonna un aspect à peu près présentable et se rendit là où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Quand elle poussa la porte du petit café, Harry était déjà là. Elle s'assit en face de lui, commanda deux cafés, puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de commencer à parler.

-Ecoute Harry, faut pas se leurrer, apparemment on n'était pas faits l'un pour l'autre. On s'aimait pourtant mais il faut croire qu'on arrivera jamais à se trouver. On a pris des chemins différents, tu vas être papa et avec une autre. C'est quelque chose de sérieux et tu ne peux pas abandonner Chloé comme ça. C'est elle qui nous avait déjà séparé et c'est encore elle à présent qui le fait mais là, ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute. Vous devez vous remettre ensemble et je le pense sincèrement même si ça me fait très mal de le dire. Chloé a peut-être fait quelque chose d'affreux en voulant nous séparer mais si elle l'a fait, c'est surtout parce qu'elle t'aimait. Je sais que tu es d'accord avec moi et qu'au fond de toi tu l'aimes encore. Tu peux protester autant que tu veux mais tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Ginny s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée de café. Elle ne savait comment elle arrivait à parler sur un ton si détaché en ayant tellement envie de pleurer.

Harry ne disait pas un mot se contentant d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire :

-L'année dernière, on m'avait proposé un stage d'un an dans un hôpital réputé en France. J'avais refusé, à cause de nous. Mais je pense qu'à présent, c'est le bon moment pour accepter. Tu peux dire que c'est une façon de fuir et je crois que tu as raison. Je te fuis, je vous fuis, parce que je n'ai pas envie de vous voir heureux ensemble en pensant que j'aurais du être à la place de Chloé. C'est marrant, quand je reviendrai, tu seras papa…

Harry recouvrit sa main de la sienne et la serra très fort.

-Ginny, je ne suis pas encore avec Chloé, rien n'est fait. Je peux vivre avec toi tout en m'occupant de mon enfant.

-Tu sais bien que ça ne marchera pas. Chloé sera toujours entre nous et…je crois que je ne supporterais pas que cet enfant ne soit pas de nous deux. C'est très égoïste, je sais, penses-en ce que tu veux…Je trouve que tu devrais réessayer de former avec Chloé ce qu'on appelle une famille. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde et surtout pour l'enfant.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, elle avait envie de hurler et de pleurer. Harry avait un avenir et elle n'était pas dedans. Elle en avait été exclue.

Elle se leva et Harry la suivit jusqu'à la porte :

-Donc ta décision est irrévocable, fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Oui, je pars demain.

-Mais je t'aime, moi.

-Je sais, et c'est ça qui est bien, on se quitte avant de se détester et de se déchirer. Je t'aimerais toujours et j'espère que toi, tu garderas une petite place pour moi. On a eu de bons moments ensemble non ?

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes mais ne fit que les effleurer, se contentant de les poser sur sa joue. Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde.

-Tu me donneras des nouvelles du bébé, d'accord ?

Et avant qu'Harry ait pu la prendre dans ses bras, elle avait déjà tourné les talons. Elle essuya furtivement les larmes qui commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues et ne se retourna pas.

Harry resta longtemps à fixer l'endroit où Ginny avait disparu puis se rassit à la table du café et commanda un verre de scotch.

A SUIVRE

**Mercie beaucoup à :**

**ARACHNEE MALFOY**

**MILUNE**

**BELLEMIONE LUPIN **

**MYMI 77**

**DIABOLIKVAMPYR**

**CATH**

**VIRG 05**

**LILY 08**

**ZOFIA.CC**

**POPOV**

**LADYBIRD : **Ben avec la magie tout simplement ! Lol, l'idée des hiboux !

**CLOPINETTE**

**ARATHORN**

**BOO SULLYVAN**

**BERU OU BLOUB**

**MASSAILLE 972**

**MISSANIE**

**MISS TONKS**

**PHOQUE**

**PHANY**

**LILLY.MALFOY**

**DABLJU**

**FLOOOORE**

**DORA B**

**ALLIMA**

**LULUNE**

**ZABOU**

**LILPUCE**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Note : **Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. Il ne se passe pas vraiment grand-chose dans ce chapitre, c'est plutôt une sorte de rétablissement de situation…Je voulais aussi vous dire que cette fic approchait de sa fin et pour terminer, m'excuser pour l'inoriginalité extrême de mes réponses aux reviews. Mais bon, comme personne n'a posé de quetsion auxquelles je peux répondre,je ne vais pas me casser à essayer de trouver vingt synonymes de merci! Le principal c'est que vous sachiez qu'elles m'ont toutes vraiment fait plaisir et encouragée à écrire la suite que vous aimerez ou n'aimerez pas selon les cas.

**Donc, un énorme merci à :**

**Lilpuce**

**Zabou**

**Marion-Moune**

**Miss Tonks**

**Milune**

**DABLJU**

**mymi77**

**Missannie**

**Boo Sullyvan**

**Lily Nido**

**Virg 05**

**Beru ou bloub**

**petite.lily**

**Juline Black**

**Ladybird**

**Félina**

**Griffondora**

**Floooore**

**Simon POTTER**

**Arachnee Malfoy**

**Demoness Lange**

**Zofia.cc**

**Latitemery**

Chapitre 25

Harry courait à en perdre haleine à travers toute la gare, bousculant des gens sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser. Il allait arriver en retard, il le savait. Ah si Chloé ne l'avait pas retenu avec ses jérémiades, il aurait pu arriver plus tôt, arriver avant qu'elle ne monte dans le train et la supplier de rester avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser partir. Ca n'avait pas de sens, il l'aimait elle, il n'aimait pas Chloé, c'était aussi simple que ça. Ginny avait fait son choix et il le comprenait mais il ne pouvait pas laissé la femme de sa vie s'en aller comme ça. Il aurait tellement voulu s'excuser auprès d'elle, une dernière fois, et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, une dernière fois et lui demander de rester, une dernière fois.

Quand il arriva sur la voie, le train était en train de partir. Il aurait voulu l'arrêter mais ne connaissait pas de sort assez puissant pour faire ça. Il courut le long du quai, essayant d'apercevoir Ginny à l'une des fenêtres. Mais il était trop tard…Elle était déjà loin de lui.

Il s'assit sur un banc, la tête dans ses mains. Il aurait évidemment pu transplaner dans le train, ou aller la voir plus tard, quand elle serait installée, mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il savait qu'il devait rester avec Chloé car après tout, tout cela était aussi de sa faute et puis, c'était mieux pour Ginny. Elle devait refaire sa vie autre part, même si cela impliquait avec un autre, et ne pas rester ici à vivre continuellement dans l'ombre de Chloé, qui à cause de l'enfant, serait toujours présente. C'était ce qui devait se passer et ce qui allait se passer, même si c'était dégueulasse et révoltant.

Il avait l'impression que sa vie lui échappait, qu'elle filait entre ses doigts sans qu'il puisse en retenir la moindre bribe. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que tout cela pouvait être possible, qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre dans les bras de Ginny. Mais c'était bien la réalité, la réalité qui le poussait contre son gré dans les bras d'une femme qu'il n'aimait pas.

Au même moment, Ginny fermait les yeux tandis que des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait vu Harry, elle l'avait vu courir le long du train. Elle aurait pu abaisser sa vitre pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle savait ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de lui demander et elle avait eu peur, peur d'accepter de rester avec lui, de faire ce que lui dictait son cœur.

Ginny Potter, jamais. Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, résonnaient encore et encore…

Elle savait qu'elle allait regretter son choix, pourtant, elle le savait bon, autant pour elle que pour Harry, Chloé et le bébé.

Harry était une page remplie de bons souvenirs, mais une page qu'elle avait décidé de tourner.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant à peu près deux semaines que Ginny était arrivée en France. Le service était chouette, les collègues aimables et les patients peu nombreux…Mais Harry lui manquait. Enormément. Elle n'avait des nouvelles de sa famille que par les lettres que lui écrivait sa mère.

C'est comme ça qu'elle apprit une soi-disante bonne nouvelle. Pourtant c'en était bien une, elle aurait du s'en réjouir même, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, cet autre événement ne faisait que retourner le couteau dans son cœur encore et encore. Hermione était enceinte. Autant dire que c'était le Baby Boom dans la famille Weasley. A présent, chaque membre était parent d'au moins un enfant…Tous sauf Ginny évidemment…

Chloé allait bien et elle et Harry s'étaient installés dans une petite maison de Godric's Hollow. Ginny avait à nouveau senti les larmes lui piquer les yeux quand elle avait appris cette nouvelle.

La maison de Gordric's Hollow, leur maison de Godric's Hollow. Celle qu'Harry et elle avaient décidé de louer peu avant son départ en Amérique. Finalement, Harry y habiterait et y fonderait une famille. Mais Ginny, elle, n'y vivrait jamais, n'aurait jamais d'enfants de lui et ne s'appellerait jamais Mrs Potter. Jamais. Et tout ça à cause d'un bête voyage en Amérique, d'un futile échange de lettres, de cette foutue Chloé et de son stupide bébé qui causait déjà bien des soucis avant sa naissance.

Elle posa ses yeux sur la lettre qu'une chouette effraie venait de lui apporter. Quelle bonne nouvelle sa mère avait-elle encore pu lui faire parvenir ? Charlie avait à nouveau rencontré l'amour et projetait de se marier dans l'année ou alors est-ce que Chloé était finalement enceinte de jumeaux ?

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe d'un geste net et déplia la lettre. C'était bien l'écriture de sa mère et apparemment, elleconcernait principalement Harry et Chloé à en juger par le nombre de fois que leurs prénoms apparaissaient sur le papier. Ginny se prépara à nouveau à pleurer…

Ginny Potter, jamais.

A SUIVRE


	26. Chapitre 26 et fin

Merci à tous pour vos reviews (voir réponses plus bas) et voici le tout dernier chapitre! Et oui, c'est bientôt fini!

* * *

Chapitre 26

« _Ma chère Ginny,_

_J'espère que malgré les circonstances tu vas bien. _

_Je suis fière de toi et contente que ton stage se passe à merveille même si je préférerais que tu sois près de moi._

_Dans tes lettres, je sens que tu vas mieux __et que tes blessures commencent à cicatriser mais je sais que ça doit être encore très dur et c'est pour ça que j'ai longtemps hésité à t'écrire cette lettre._

_Vois-tu, Chloé a perdu son bébé._

_Je sais, ça pourrait bien sûr arranger les choses entre toi et Harry mais il faut que tu saches que Chloé ne va pas bien du tout. Elle a été hospitalisée à Ste-Mangouste pour dépression nerveuse. Alors, tu comprendras qu'Harry ne sache plus très bien où il en est._

_Il n'aime pas Chloé bien sûr, mais il ne peut l'abandonner au moment où elle a le plus besoin de lui. _

_Je suis désolée de t'apprendre ça par simple lettre et de ne pas laisser Harry te l'apprendre lui-même. Mais je pense que ce serait peut-être plus facile pour lui d'avoir un peu de temps pour réfléchir. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de me mêler de ta vie._

_Prends bien soin de toi,_

_Bisous_

_Maman. »_

Ginny reposa la lettre sur son bureau. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment réalisé la nouvelle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry rendait visite à Chloé comme il avait l'habitude de le faire tous les jours depuis quelques temps. 

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle restait là, allongée dans son lit, pâle comme la mort. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Attendre, attendre que Chloé aille mieux. Il n'allait évidemment pas rester avec elle, même pas par pitié mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner comme ça. La perte du bébé avait été un grand choc pour elle et pour lui également. Cela avait bouleversé sa vie, mais il s'y était attaché à ce petit bout de chou qui maintenant ne grandirait plus. Oui, il s'y était attaché, comme il s'était attaché à l'idée d'être père.

Chloé bougea un peu et tendit son regard délavé vers le sien. Harry lui sourit timidement mais elle resta de marbre. Elle savait. Elle savait que maintenant plus rien ne le retenait et qu'il partirait un jour ou l'autre. Harry lui prit la main et la lueur de détresse dans son regard se transforma en quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir. Harry regretta aussitôt son geste, il ne fallait pas lui donner de fausses idées. Il aiderait Chloé à aller mieux mais après…il irait retrouver Ginny. Si elle voulait toujours de lui à ce moment-là…

Ginny…Il savait que Molly l'avait informée de l'état de Chloé et il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il lui en était même reconnaissant, il n'aurait pas eu la force de lui apprendre de peur de sa réaction. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus ni écrits. Il pouvait s'être passé des tas de choses. Elle avait sûrement quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie maintenant. Quelqu'un de bien qui ne se laisserait pas emberlificoter dans des pièges futiles et qui n'aurait pas attendu des milliers d'années avant de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Peut-être même l'avait-elle déjà oublié ? En tout cas, il espérait qu'elle soit heureuse même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une énorme boule au creux de sa gorge dès qu'il imaginait un autre que lui en train de la serrer dans ses bras.

Ginny était une femme extraordinaire, il n'était certainement pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Chloé s'était rendormie à présent, la même expression de détresse toujours plaquée sur son visage.

Harry se leva, avec la vague intention de faire quelques pas dans la cour intérieure de l'hôpital. Dans le couloir, il croisa le médicomage qui soignait Chloé depuis maintenant une semaine. Ce dernier lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans son bureau d'un air grave.

Harry prit place sur un petit fauteuil de velours rouge et attendit patiemment que le jeune médecin ait fini de tripoter nerveusement à toutes les petites babioles qui traînaient sur son bureau.

-Hum, fit le médicomage en se prenant pour le professeur Ombrage.

-Oui ? Fit Harry agacé par l'attitude de ce jeune imbécile qui lui était particulièrement antipathique.

-Eh bien, voyez-vous, comme vous l'avez très sûrement remarqué, Mademoiselle Chloé est sujette à un mal de l'esprit plus communément appelé « dépression nerveuse », voyez-vous ?

-Oui je vois. Veuillez poursuivre je vous prie ? Demanda-t-il en imitant ses manières ampoulées.

Le médicomage ne se rendit évidemment pas compte qu'il s'agissait là d'une basse moquerie à peine déguisée et crut avoir affaire à une personne avec qui il pourrait rivaliser d'éloquence.

-Eh bien, voyez-vous, je la suis depuis un moment et pour mener au mieux mon travail, voyez-vous, il faudrait peut-être que vous me mettiez au courant de certains évènements, très certainement fâcheux, de la vie de mademoiselle dans le courant des quelques semaines qui précédèrent son hospitalisation, voyez-vous, tout en veuillant bien excuser mon indiscrétion.

-Eh bien mon brave, fit Harry en prenant soudain un ton qui le rendait plus important, c'est justement à vous qu'il incombe d'en découvrir en peu plus sur le passé de mademoiselle.

-Oui, j'entends bien, mais le fait que vous l'ayez côtoyée, voyez-vous, signifie très certainement que vous êtes bien plus compétent que moi en la matière, voyez-vous, pour juger de ce qui aurait pu la mettre dans cette état qui est, disons-le clairement, proche de la catatonie, euh voyez-vous ?

-Parfaitement, parfaitement, je n'en disconviens pas mais je pensais avoir très clairement informé le petit personnel en venant ici de la principale raison du mal-être de mademoiselle.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que le petit personnel ait oublié de me confier certains éléments de l'affaire, voyez-vous, ce genre de chose arrive assez régulièrement.

-C'est extrêmement fâcheux.

-Certes, certes, mais voyez-vous, comme je n'ai jamais douté de votre coopération en cette affaire, j'aurais osé espéré que vous auriez eu l'extrême amabilité de me fournir de plus amples détails, voyez-vous.

-Eh bien, le fait que mademoiselle ait perdu le fruit de notre union il y a peu a très certainement pu contribuer à ce « mal de l'esprit » comme vous dîtes si joliment, ne pensez-vous pas ?

-Ah, oui en effet, c'est fort dommage, voyez-vous, qu'on ne m'en ait point informé plus tôt.

-Je pensais que vu qu'elle avait été hospitalisée pour ce motif, la chose allait de soi, fit Harry qui commençait à s'énerver un tantinet.

-Comment dites-vous ?

-J'ai dit et je cite « Je pensais que vu qu'elle avait été hospitalitée pour ce motif, la chose allait de soi. »

-Comment dites-vous ?

-Faut-il absolument que je réitère la chose pour que monsieur daigne enfin comprendre cette simple phrase ?

-Oh mais monsieur, vous devez faire erreur.

-Sur quoi exactement ? Demanda Harry en perdant un peu de son ton pompeux.

-Sur l'état de mademoiselle, voyez-vous, j'avais cru comprendre que la perte de votre enfant remontait à quelques temps.

-Eh bien non, elle a fait ce que le bas peuple appelle communément « une fausse couche ». Ce pourquoi, elle a fait l'effroyable erreur de se rendre ici pour ensuite être dirigée dans votre service.

-Comment ?

-Comme cela même.

-Ah bon, ah bon, mais voyez-vous, mon cher, c'est tout simplement impossible.

-Et pourquoi je vous prie ?

-Parce que mademoiselle, voyez-vous, n'a jamais porté d'enfant, du moins ces derniers temps.

-Ce que vous essayez de me dire, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de bébé ?

-C'est cela même, voyez-vous, si tel avait été le cas…

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il s'était levé de son fauteuil en velours.

-Que comptez-vous faire au juste monsieur ?

-Transplaner.

-Mais cela est impossible, voyez-vous, l'article 903 de l'hôpital stipule bien qu'il est interdit de transplaner dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

-Rien à foutre…

Puis Harry fit une pause et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Voyez-vous ?

Puis, il disparut dans un pop retentissant.

Il se retrouva presque instantanément devant la cheminée de son appartement. Il n'avait jamais vu l'hôpital français où se trouvait Ginny mais il se rappelait plus ou moins du nom. Il empoigna rapidement une poignée de poudre et lança clairement :

-Hôpital St-Julius.

Il atterrit dans un bureau, apparemment celui du directeur. Le bonhomme à blouse blanche se retourna et le regarda d'un air curieux. Il ne vint pas à l'esprit d'Harry de se justifier ou encore moins de s'excuser. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui à présent, c'était de rejoindre Ginny et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il demanda :

-Vous pouvez me dire où se trouve Ginny Weasley ?

-Bureau 322, deuxième étage, fit l'homme en souriant.

-Merci.

Harry courut à travers les étages et se retrouva bientôt devant le bureau qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il hésita un instant avant de frapper à la porte. Et si Ginny avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie maintenant ? Molly Weasley lui avait assuré qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Mais dit-on vraiment tout quand on la plus bavarde des mères ? Tant pis. Il ne pouvait plus attendre de toutes façons.

-Oui ? Fit une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

Il ouvrit la porte, peut-être un peu trop brutalement. Elle était là, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes sur le coup de la surprise. Magnifique.

Et maintenant, comment être sûr qu'elle l'aimait toujours ? Il n'eut pas à se poser la question très longtemps car elle se jeta dans ses bras et blottit sa tête dans son cou. Harry referma délicatement ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra fort contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, très longtemps. Sans parler, sans se regarder, juste en s'imprégnant de la chaleur de l'autre. Ginny ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, ni pourquoi Harry était là dans ses bras mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'être encore séparée de lui.

Au bout d'un moment, elle demanda :

-Et Chloé ?

-M'en fous, oubliée.

-Mais…Tu ne vas pas la laisser…

-Il n'y avait pas de bébé, murmura-t-il sans desserrer son étreinte.

-Dire que tu as failli l'épouser.

-Oui, c'aurait été contre la tradition familiale.

-Quelle tradition ?

-Les Potter n'aiment que les rousses, c'est héréditaire ma chère.

Ginny sourit et demanda d'une voix faussement outrée.

-Je dois donc comprendre que tu ne m'aimes que pour ma couleur de cheveux.

-Oui…

Puis il lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Entre beaucoup d'autres choses.

Elle rit doucement puis demanda :

-Et maintenant ?

Il la souleva de terre et déclara joyeusement :

-Et maintenant on va se marier !

FIN

* * *

Voilà. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et j'espère que vous en aurez eu autant à la lire ! Pensez à reviewer, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir ! 

RAR :

**Zabou: **Bien vu! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

**Touffue**: Ca te va, cette fin me permettra-t-elle de survivre?

**Milune: **Ben oui, c'est un peu fait exprès. Enfin, ce chapitre est une fin donc il n'y a plus de suspense. Merci de la review!

**Miss Tonks: **Voilà, ton enquête est terminée. Etais-tu arrivée aux mêmes conclusions? Merci pour tes reviews.

**Virg05: **Ouf,normalement avec cette fin, j'échappe à la torture. Sauvée!

**Griffondora: **Alors là, c'est très gentil à toi! Merci d'avoir mis des reviews!

**Wethilde: **Oui, si tu entends un gros bang se sera moi soit parce que comme tu le dis je passe le mur du son soit parce que j'aurais cassé en deux mon ordi parce que toi, tu ne risques justement pas de le passer ce fameux mur ou la dernière possibilité pourrait-être le fait que je me casse la gueule sur la porte des toilettes en tombant du précieux tabouret!

**Latitemery: **Et voilà la suite qui est aussi la fin! Merci pour les reviews!

**Marion-Moune: **Es-tu morte? Non? Tant mieux! Merci pour les reviews!

**Arachneemalfoy: **Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic et de m'avoir encouragée.

**Lilpuce: **Oui trop fort! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews!

**Félina:** Ben voilà, la fin n'approche plus, elle est là! Contente que tu sois triste (pas que je sois maso mais cela signifie que tu aimais bien donc c'est cool!). Merci pour tes reviews!

**Missanie: **Et bien oui, tu pensais bien! Merci pour tes reviews.

**DABLJU: **Et voilà la suite (et la fin aussi) j'espère que tu as aimé!

**Boo Sullyvan: **Ouais, dans le fon c'était ça! Merci pour tes reviews!

**Floooore:**Ca ça s'appelle de la chance! J'ai réussi à avoir la photo chanel avec le type qui ressemble à JPC. Trop classe!

**Caro: **Non pas du tout mais je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment ressembler à Ginny, mais c'est gentil si tu le penses lol. Merci pour la review!

**Justouz: **C'est vrai c'est triste, mais d'un côté ils s'aiment toujours, c'est le principal! J'espère que ce chapitre finira de te consoler!


	27. Espèce d'épilogue

Cette update était surtout destinée à répondre aux nombreuses reviews que j'avais reçues puis je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas faire un épilogue ? C'est vrai quoi tant qu'on y est…Mais d'un côté, je ne voyais pas très bien ce que j'aurais pu y mettre. Un épilogue se doit d'être intéressant mais les seules idées qui me venaient étaient d'une banalité affligeante. Alors, je mes suis dit : Innovons ! C'est pourquoi j'ai pondu cette espèce d'épilogue qui n'est sûrement pas plus intéressant qu'un vrai épilogue mais qui du moins, à le mérite de…de…ben de rien en fait…Enfin bref, lisez ou ne lisez pas, cette espèce d'épilogue est juste ce que j'imaginais pour la suite mais libre à vous de sauter directement au RAR et de rester avec votre propre vision de la suite des évènements.

Espèce d'épilogue

Cinq ans plus tard, le 24 décembre à 12h 44'37''

-Mr Weasley, quoique retraité depuis quelques mois déjà, franchit la porte du terrier après avoir passé la matinée au ministère dans son ancien bureau sous le regard moqueur de ses ex-collègues et s'apprête à s'excuser de son étourderie à Mrs Weasley qui est, comme toujours, en train de prouver au monde entier que les rumeurs sur la cuisine anglaise sont fausses. Du moins sous son toit.

-Dans le salon, Charlie regarde sa petite fille Lisa qui joue à la bataille explosive avec Charlotte, sa nouvelle femme et rigole silencieusement en les voyant toutes les deux noires de suie jusque dans le blanc de leurs yeux.

-Tonks se moque de son fils Sirius qui ne maîtrise pas encore tout à fait ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage et qui arbore depuis déjà quelques minutes un énorme nez en forme de betterave qui arrache de grands éclats de rire à Remus, son maraudeur de père.

-Fleur caresse machinalement les vieilles cicatrices toujours présentes sur le visage de son mari tandis que ce dernier regarde amoureusement leur fille Gabrielle jouer de sa longue chevelure argentée devant le petit Sirius qui, malgré son appendice nasal, n'en est pas moins ébloui.

-Percy échange des propos aussi barbants que pompeux avec un certain médicomage sous les yeux moqueurs de leurs femmes respectives, à savoir Pénélope et Chloé, qui les singent en répétant des « voyez-vous ? » à tour de bras que les deux orateurs n'entendent pas.

-Gilbert et Augustine, fils et fille respectifs de l'un et de l'autre sont presque en train d'en venir aux mains parce que « voyez-vous, mon père à moi est le plus mieux ».

-Fred apprend à son fils et à sa fille comment on fait des bébés à grand renfort de graines et d'abeilles tandis qu'Angelina épie son mari avec des yeux rieurs sans songer un seul instant à lui venir en aide.

-Georges, l'éternel célibataire de la famille Weasley regarde Béatrice, meilleure amie d'Angelina qui par une étrange coïncidence est elle aussi célibataire et se demande distraitement si « Béatrice Weasley » ne sonnerait pas merveilleusement bien.

-Hagrid et Olympe qui ont finalement décidé de s'asseoir sur la terrasse après avoir cassé deux lustres et une tripotée de vases, se demandent s'ils ont bien fait d'investir autant dans une maison dont ils ne savent pas franchir la porte sans se livrer à de nombreuses génuflexions et acrobaties douteuses.

-Minerva McGonnagall resserre l'étroit filet qui retient ses cheveux dont le sel l'emporte maintenant de loin sur le poivre et replonge dans la bavette qu'elle est en train de tailler avec Mrs Longdubat tout en veillant à ce que le regard d'un vieil oncle de la famille Weasley, toujours aussi fringuant qu'en 1940 selon les dires, soit bien posé sur elle.

-Hermione et Ron se disputent encore et toujours pour savoir qui a mis le pull de leur fille aînée à l'envers tandis que sous leurs yeux, cette dernière apprend au vieux Pattenrond comment griffer son insupportable petit frère qui l'a bousculée alors qu'il essayait bêtement de faire ses premiers pas.

-Ginny, une main sur son ventre arrondi et l'autre dans celle d'Harry, frissonne en sentant l'alliance qu'il porte à son annulaire cliqueter contre l'exacte réplique qu'elle porte au même doigt et se pelotonne encore plus contre lui.

* * *

**RAR**: 

**Milune: **Merci, toi aussi continue tes fics!

**Zabou: **Contente que tu aies aimé cette fic et j'espère que l'épilogue n'y changera rien!

**Sophie: **Si tu considères cette espèce d'épilogue comme une suite alors tu as été exçaucée mais sinon, ce chapitre est bel et bien le dernier! En tout cas, merci!

**Lisou 52 : **Merci beaucoup!

**Lilpuce: **Ca, c'est une review qui me fait vraiment plaisir! Contente que tu aies aimé!

**Caro: **Oui,oui, maintenant j'en suis sûre. C'est fini de chez fini!

**Juline Black:** Ben tu vois! Je suis quand même arrivée à ne pas trop maltraiter Chloé! Merci pour la review!

**Virg 05: **Oh oui, je te la laisse volontiers. Vas-y défoule-t-toi! Merci!

**Félina: **Ca, c'est une review qui fait plaisir! J'espère que tu as aimé l'épilogue.

**Lulune: **Merci à toi pour cette review!

**Zofia.cc: **Merci! N'oublie de continuer ta superbe fic!

**Miss Tonks: **Du JK ROwling? Même si ça fait plaisr, j'en doute! Sinon, je t'ai quand même bien écouté nn. Il y a un épilogue qui commence par cinq ans plus tard. Evidemment, ils n'ont pas encore tout à fait trente enfants! Sinn pour d'autres fics, il y en aura sûrement, passa par ma bio!

**Beru ou Bloub: **Merci beaucoup pour toutes reviews!

**Griffondora: **A défaut d'écrire une suite, j'ai écris un épilogue. C'est mieux que rien non? En tout cas, merci pour ta review!

**Touffue: **Ben comme je le répète à chaque review, il n'y aura pas de suite! Désolée! Sinon, contente que tu arrives à braver l'honteuse interdiction qui t'éloignes de l'ordi! A bientôt j'espère!

**Delphine: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**DABLJU: **Ben non, merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews!

**Boo Sullyvan: **Ben le voilà l'épilogue. Je l'ai fait parce que moi aussi je trouvais la fin trop rapide! J'espère que tu aimeras.

**Latitemery: **Une autre? Peut-être un de ces jours. Ca reste à voir! Merci pour la review!

**S. : **Moi aussi Ginny est un de mes persos préférés! Merci pour la review!

**Arachnéemalfoy: **Merci pour tes reviews! ET pour te rassurer, il y aura un HP 8. Du moins d'après ce qu'on dit!

**Amandiine: **Un brin sadique hein? En tout cas merci pour ta review!


End file.
